


Prompted To Avenge

by The_Sad_Hatter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bucky is a smitten kitten, F/F, F/M, Loki is a sassy shit, Lucky the pizza dog - Freeform, Multi, Only some one-shots have smut, Pizza, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Pranking Clint, Puppies, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smut warnings on smut chapters, Tumblr Prompt, blurted confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sad_Hatter/pseuds/The_Sad_Hatter
Summary: A collection of one shots from my Tumblr Prompt List...





	1. Thankful For Tequila (Bucky x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> #4 “I’m sorry I walked in on you changing but I have to ask, why do you have my name tattooed on your ass?” with Bucky.

Every Monday, provided there wasn’t a mission, Sam, Steve and Bucky would take you and the other female Avengers out for lunch. Natasha knew this and yet she still insisted on keeping you late at training, not letting you leave until you’d done enough pull-ups to wind a super soldier. So you’d sprinted to your room, whimpering and saying ‘ow’ over and over again because if you were late then Sam was going to talk everybody into having Sushi  ** _again_**  and you just couldn’t handle that.

After taking the fastest shower of your life you padded back into your room and flung your towel over the back of a chair to dry. You opened the wardrobe, hoping you’d find something more or less wearable in the next ten seconds before you were any later. You discarded a sweater shirt that had a bleach stain it when there was a knock at your door.

“Coming!”

To your horror you heard the door handle turn and before you could do anything the door swung open.

“Sam said to tell you……….” Bucky said, looking up and trailing off as his jaw dropped.

“BUCKY!” You shrieked, throwing your arms up to cover yourself and turning around, grabbing the first thing you could.

“Uh…” Bucky stammered and you looked over your shoulder to see him staring at you, eyes wide and face red.

“Get the fuck out!” You yelled.

“Right.” He agreed, slamming the door closed.

“You  _did_ say ‘come in’!” He called through the closed door as you pulled the stained sweater shirt over your head.

“I said com ** _ing_** , as in I’m coming!” You didn’t think this situation could get worse but apparently it could as you realized what you’d just yelled at the man who had just been you naked.

“To the door, I’m coming to the door!” You amended, groaning.

You heard a strange noise and narrowed your eyes, pulling your jeans on.

“You had better not be laughing at me.” You snarled, pulling the door open.

He put a herculean effort into stifling the grin threatening to overtake his features and held his hands up in mock surrender.

“Ugh, I  _hate_ you.” You whined, still blushing.

“Do you?” He asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

“YES! This is humiliating.” You insisted.

He ran his fingers through his hair and opened his mouth to ask you something before snapping it closed again. He repeated this cycle a few times before he took a deep breath and asked the question you were dreading.

 **“I’m sorry I walked in on you changing but I have to ask, why do you have my name tattooed on your ass?”**  He asked, torn between embarrassed, amused, uncomfortable and curious.

“Kill me, please kill me.” You begged, burying your face in your hands.

“It’s a fair question doll, if a pretty girls going to get a fella’s name tattooed on her ass he has a right to know why…” He pushed, trying not to smirk even though he was still blushing.

“I… ugh, I got it when I was 18. I was drunk. I wrote a paper on you and I may or may not have had a crush… And it sort of just happened. There was tequila involved.” You admitted, blushing the brightest shade of red any human had ever achieved.

“You had a crush on me?” He asked in such a quiet voice that you braved looking at him.

He had a soft, wistful smile but his eyes were sad.  

“Yeah.” You whispered.

“So you had a crush on a dead guy and a few years later you end up working alongside him, only to discover he’s a brainwashed ex-assassin. Guess that’s why they say you should never meet your heroes.” He joked but there was no mirth to it.  

“Yeah, because they’ll exceed all expectations and just when you manage to get a handle on that pesky crush you end up flashing them your ass.” You sighed.

“More than your ass doll, I saw everything. Wait… you still have a crush on me?” His head snapped around so he could stare at you, blinking owlishly.

“What? No! That’s not… I didn’t… no! I don’t have a…” You trailed off into a low whine.

He was looking at you in complete shock and disbelief but the more you stumbled over your words and looked like you wished the earth would just swallow you up the more his shock turned to happiness and he was smiling brightly at you, the pain in his eyes chased away by joy.

“You have a crush on me.” He stated.

“Just a little one.” You admitted in the quietest voice you could manage, looking at the floor, embarrassed and ashamed.

“Havedinnerwithme.” He blurted.

“What?”

“Will you have dinner with me?” He asked again, spacing the words and enunciating this time around.

“Why?” You asked dumbly.

“Because I’ve been talking myself out of asking you since we met, thinking I could never stand a chance but if there’s even the smallest chance that I do, if there’s the slightest possibility that you could want me then I’m going to damn well take it. So have dinner with me.” He said boldly.

His eyes were hopeful and his body was practically vibrating with nervous energy as he waited for you to say something.

“Yes.” You said, barely managing to get the word out.

His whole face lit up like you’d just given him the world instead of a mere date. His arms wrapped around your waist and his lips were suddenly on yours. He kissed you almost desperately, with a frantic, frenzied kind of passion that made your head swim and your heart pound. When you wrapped your arms around his neck it melted into something slower, sweeter and just as beautiful in it’s tenderness. Until his hand snaked down and pinched you on the ass.

“Did you just pinch my ass?” You demanded, pulling away from him to laugh breathlessly.

“Actually, It’s got my name on it so it’s  _my_ ass.” He said smugly, pressing his smirking lips to yours again.

It didn’t matter how many years passed, how many times he saw it, from that day on Bucky would chuckle every time he saw that damn tattoo and you… well you never stopped being grateful for tequila.


	2. Starved To Death (Clint X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #15 “How did you go to pick up the Pizza and end up missing for three weeks???” With Hawkeye

When Clint went to pick up the pizza and didn’t return within the hour, you dismissed it. It was probably just traffic.

Two hours later, you assumed he’d just gotten distracted by something like a pigeon or a Starbucks. Or sparkly lights, or a funny shaped puddle or a stray leaf blowing past.

Three hours later and you were slightly nervous, bordering on irritated. Hangry was the word.

Four hours later and your phone rang.

“Hello?” You shouted, falling off the couch because of your nosedive over the back of it to grab the phone.

“It’s Steve, Steve Rogers.”

“Oh ok, because when you said Steve I immediately thought it might be Steve Harvey. I don’t actually know him but I figure it’s only a matter of time before he calls…” You quipped.

“Do I want to know what you’re talking about?”

“Probably not… What’s up Steve?”

“Natasha asked me to call, she figured Clint probably forgot. They got called away on an emergency mission and they’ve had to go dark.” He said apologetically.

“Oh, ok. Thanks for calling Steve.” You sighed, collapsing on the couch.

“Are you going to be ok? Do you need anything?” He offered kindly.

“Well… You feel like bringing me pizza?” You tried your luck.

“I can call one of those delivery places for you?”

“Nah, it’s ok Steve. Thanks. Hey, can you call me when Clint’s back but DO NOT tell him you spoke to me.” You said, grinning wickedly and opening your amazon account on your laptop.

“You’re going to make him pay for forgetting to call aren’t you?” Steve laughed.

“Yup.”

“Alright, I won’t say anything. If you need company you can drive up here, you’re always welcome.” Steve said.

“I’ll remember that. Thanks Cap.”

“Alright, goodbye.”

“See ya.” You said hanging up and cackling when you found what you were looking for on Amazon and added it to your basket.

“Nobody messes with our pizza cravings, do they boy?” You asked Lucky.

The Golden Retriever thumped his tail against the floor and you took that as an agreement.

 

“Honeyyyyyy, I’m home!” Clint shouted, kicking the door open and stumbling through it.

As soon as he walked in he stumbled to a halt, staring in disbelief at the sight that greeted him.

Propped up at the dining table was a skeleton, holding a knife and fork with a wig that vaguely resembled your hairdo propped on it’s skull. Next to it on the floor was a skeletal dog, stuck in a begging position. Once he realized what he was looking at Clint doubled over with laughter, his eyes tearing up. The closet door creaked open and Lucky came bolting out, tail wagging madly.

“Lucky you traitor!” You shrieked, tumbling out of the closet with a disgruntled expression.

Clint chuckled loudly, shaking his head at you.

“I can’t believe you came home to find us starved to death and your immediate response is to laugh!” You pouted.

“How do you starve down to a skeleton in just three weeks?” He guffawed, enthusiastically scratching Lucky behind the ear.

**“How did you go to pick up the Pizza and end up missing for three weeks???”** You demanded.

“Why is the skeleton not wearing any clothes?” He asked, getting a second wind and doubling over again.

“I eat pizza in the nude now? It’s a new thing.” You shrugged, giving into your own laughter.

“I love you.” He said, smiling brightly and pulling you into his arms.

“I love you too.” You said, wrapping your arms around him and pecking him on the lips.

His eyes twinkled with unrestrained affection and mirth. As long as you were making jokes and pulling silly pranks, he knew you were alright with him running off on missions.

“So, this is going to be a fun meal… Start stripping, I’m hungry.” Natasha said and you turned your head to see her leaning against the doorframe, holding two large pizza boxes.

“I ain’t getting naked unless there’s a stuffed crust…” You warned.

“Tits out for pepperoni.” Clint sniggered and the two of you held each other up while you laughed at your combined antics.

“You two idiots are perfect for each other.” Natasha said, shaking her head fondly at the two of you.


	3. Falling For You (Loki x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know you like to make an entrance but that was ridiculous.” With Loki

“You have nowhere left to run little hero, and none of your fellow Avengers are here to save you.” The nameless, run of the mill Hydra agent crowed victoriously.

 

You were supposed to watching the exits of the museum where you’d all been tipped off that Hydra were going to try and steal an ancient artefact. However, because life really was a bitch and apparently you’d done something to personally offend her, it had not gone to plan.

 

There were more Hydra agents than you’d anticipated and you’d been ambushed in your covert position on the roof and forced to fight. You were outnumbered and outgunned. By your count, you had one bullet left in the chamber, so you had to make it count.

 

“Any last words?” The Hydra agent taunted.

 

“Yeah, actually. You should be more careful of where you let your enemy stand…” You smirked.

 

As one, all of their eyes flickered down to your feet, where you were standing on the glass ceiling of the museum. You pulled the trigger before any of them could stop you and with an ear slitting crash, the glass shattered.

 

You were really glad that Avengers issue bullets packed a little more punch than a normal bullet or the glass would never had shattered. But on the flip side, you were now hurtling towards the ground, surrounded by shards of glass. You closed your eyes and braced for impact.

 

It was softer than you’d anticipated.

**“I know you like to make an entrance but that was ridiculous.”** Loki’s dry tone sassed you.

 

You cautiously opened one eye, peeking at the scene. His face was a few inched from yours and you were safely ensconced in his arms, being held bridal style. He’d caught you before you hit the ground and when you realised that, you internally swooned.

 

“What can I say? I can’t help falling for you.” You quipped, grinning up at him.

 

He rolled his eyes so hard you were certain it must have hurt and he dropped you unceremoniously on the ground.

 

“I believe you are what the mortals call, ‘dumped’.” He said, stepping over you and leaving you shocked and offended on the ground.

 

“Hey, that was a joke right?” You called after him, standing up and brushing glass off of yourself.

 

“Loki? You were joking right?”

 

“Loki?”

 

“Yes, I was jesting. Now put this under your coat, the Avengers always check me for stolen objects.” He said, tossing a chalice at you.

 

“Tell me you love me…” You bartered.

 

He glared at you for a moment before his façade cracked and he smirked, sighing wistfully.

 

“I love you.” He admitted.

 

“I love you too, you always find the coolest stuff to steal.” You said, shoving the ancient,  7 billion dollar chalice under your coat.

 

“Hey, where are you going?” You asked, befuddled.

 

“There are some Hydra agents on the roof that need disembowelling.” He said, smirking with that signature twist of the lips.


	4. We Are Family (Natasha x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do you have a puppy hidden down your shirt?” “I don’t!” “My mistake, why do you have TWO puppies hidden down your shirt?”  With Natasha 
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vozlyublennyy - Beloved in Russian

 

“Um, Tasha?” You asked nervously.

 

“Yes Vozlyublennyy?”

 

 **“Why do you have a puppy hidden down your shirt?”** You asked, peering at the wiggling tail poking out from under her t-shirt.

 

 **“I don’t!”** She warned, her eyes flashing dangerously.

 

You looked closer and snorted.

**“My mistake, why do you have TWO puppies hidden down your shirt?”** You amended, peering down her shirt at the two little puppies that were wriggling around and yipping softly.

 

“Because Stark _can’t_ see them. He has a strict no pet policy.” She sighed.

 

“Gotta say, that’s a nice pair of puppies you have there.” You said, wiggling your eyebrows at her salaciously.

 

“Vozlyublennyy…” She warned, trying not to smirk.

 

“The dogs are cute as well.” You finished and she rolled her eyes.

 

Her exasperation was undercut by a puppy sticking its little face out of her top and licking her chin. You cooed at the sight while she tried to remain stern.

 

“No, really. Why do you have two itty bitty adorable puppies hidden under your clothes?” You asked again, scratching the curious puppy under the chin.

 

“I found them and I was going to just drop them at a shelter but I knew if I did, you’d somehow sense it and spent the next ten years of our lives needling me about it.” She said.

 

“Ten years? We’re going to be together for at least ten years?” You asked, smiling softly at her.

 

“Well I hope so, for the children’s sake.” She told you.

“You got attached huh?” You giggled, plucking one of the puppies from her and cradling it in your arms.

 

“I love them and if anyone tries to take them away from us I will snap their necks.” She informed you coolly.

 

“You hear that? We’re your mommies now? Yush we are.” You babbled to the happy dog that was yipping away and smothering every part of your face it could reach with kisses.

 

“We need to name them.” She said.

 

“Oh oh, can we name them Steve and Bucky? And we’ll get a budgie and name it Sam!” You said excitedly.

 

“We’re getting two budgies. Sam and Clint.” She smirked.

 

“And a ferret called Tony?” You asked hopefully.

 

“And a ferret called Tony.” She agreed.

 

“Hey Tasha?”

 

“Yes Vozlyublennyy?”

 

“We’re a family.” You told her, accidentally squishing the puppies together as you leaned in to kiss her.

 

Her eyes lit up and you saw the soft expression that was reserved for only the people she truly cared about.

 

“We are.” She declared.


	5. Inevitable (Tony Stark x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7: “Are you masturbating in there?” “It’s my electric toothbrush!” – With Tony, as requested by Anon.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N – I have NEVER written Tony in a romantic context before so this was super-duper weird and I hope it doesn’t show.

 

 

“I need a place to stay.” You told Tony, still standing in the elevator while he stared you down. 

 

“What the hell happened to you?” He demanded, taking in your haggard appearance. 

 

“There was a slight fire in my apartment.” You informed him snappily. 

 

“Then why are you wet? The firemen mistake you for being on fire because you’re smoking?” He asked, smirking at you. 

 

“It’s pouring rain out there Stark, my wallet was one of the things that got caught in the blaze and I walked 40 blocks here in the storm. Will you please just let me in?” You begged. 

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say please. Well, there was that one time in Cancun when i wouldn’t let you orgasm...”

 

“TONY PLEASE!” 

 

“Yip, that’s exactly how you said it.” He quipped, his smirk softening when he saw how exasperated you really were. 

 

“Come on.” He said, grabbing your hand and pulling you out of the elevator. 

 

“Thank you.” You said gratefully, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Hey now, you’re getting me wet.” He complained. 

 

“That’s usually my line.” You sniggered. 

 

“Cute.”

 

“I thought so.” You said, pulling away. 

 

“It’s just for the night.” You promised. 

 

“It usually is with you. A weekend if you’re feeling adventurous.” He said with a hint of bitterness. 

 

That had been the agreement between the two of you. Friendship and fucking, never any more than that. He was Tony Stark, billionaire playboy and you… well you were you. The single Avenger, the eternal bachelorette, too flighty and easily bored to ever think about settling down. It worked perfectly between the two of you, until it didn’t. Tony wanted more and you knew that he didn’t want it from you, he just thought he did.

 

But the truth was that you could have gone to any number of people before going to such an effort to come to Stark Tower, hell, there was a room set aside for you at the Compound. But you had still walked 40 blocks in the pouring rain when everything was falling apart because Tony Stark was the only person who could hold you together.

 

“Take your pick of rooms, tell Friday what you need and she’ll order it. Whatever you need.” He said, sighing heavily.

 

“Thank you Tony.” You whispered, kissing his cheek.

 

He almost turned his head but seemed to think better of it at the last second and you ended up pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. You heard his sharp intake of breath and smiled softly as you turned and walked away, your small bag of paltry possessions slung over your shoulder.

 

Tony hated watching you walk away from him, too used to it to even enjoy the view anymore.

 

“Hey Friday, order pizza. Get her favourite. And dessert, she’ll want dessert.” He said.

 

“On it Boss.”

 

You dug out the few toiletries you’d salvaged and a clean pair of clothes before heading for the bathroom, turning the shower on and washing away the bone chilling rain water. You stayed under the spray until you felt somewhat human again. You wrapped a towel around yourself and dragged a brush through your hair, contemplating your decision to come here. It wasn’t fair of you and now that you were calmer, you knew it.

 

Even if you could work through your own commitment issues, you and Tony would never work out. His heart, big as it was, wasn’t meant for you. On a superficial level the two of you were perfect for each other. You could sass each other for days, throwing witty lines at one another until the tension became too high and the clothes came off. But you were _too_ similar and being excellent and flirting and spectacular at fucking it didn’t mean you could be in love.

 

You started brushing your teeth as you had the same old tired conversation with yourself, talking your heart out of pining for him and not admitting that it was a ship that had long since sailed. You heard him open the bedroom door and smiled, your body and soul perking up at just his proximity.

 

 **“Are you masturbating in there?”** Tony called through the door.

 

 **“It’s my electric toothbrush!”**  You called, spitting out a mouthful of toothpaste.

 

“That doesn’t answer me one way or the other.” He pointed out and you snorted.

 

You opened the bathroom door and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“So if I was, you thought it was a good idea to casually chat about it?” You asked, smirking.

 

“Maybe I was hoping for a private show, and looks like I got one…” He said, waggling his eyebrows at you and your towel.

 

“Don’t start, Stark.” You said, shaking your head fondly.

 

“Well sweetheart, you’re the one who’s a small tug away from being naked in my room. You started it, maybe I’m finishing it. Or maybe we can finish together.” He said salaciously.

 

“You said I could pick any room. I know you well enough to know your private shower is the best in the building. And we don’t play together anymore, you decided that.” You told him.

 

“But you’re here. You came here. You could have called Rogers, he’d have come to pick you up. Nat would have been there in a heartbeat if you asked. But you walked all the way to me, there’ a reason for that.” He deduced.

 

The more he spoke, the closer he leaned in until he was a few inches from you and if you just leaned forward, just a touch, then your lips would connect.

 

“Doesn’t mean it’s the reason you want.” You said regretfully.

 

“The only thing I want right now is you.” He insisted.

 

“For how long though?” You whispered.

 

“You know the answer to that.”

 

“And you know I can’t give it to you.”

 

“I think you can. I think you should at least try. Just try… No strings, no binding contracts signed in blood. Just try, because you came to me and you know that whenever anything goes wrong you’ll run to me. When they go right, it’s me you want to share it with. When you’re bored it’s me you want to entertain you. When you’re sad it’s me you want to cheer you up and when you’re horny it’s me you want inside you.” He declared, cockily.

 

But underneath the cockiness, the charm and the flirting you could see the vulnerability and desperation in his eyes.

 

“All true, especially that last one. But I don’t know what you expect me to say here Tony.”

 

“Nothing. Don’t say a damn thing. Either close the door and get dressed or…” He started, trailing off.              

 

“Or?” You pressed.

 

“Drop the towel and stop fighting this. And when it’s done, don’t run away. Stay, stay with me.” He said.

 

You could close the door. You _should_ close the door. But deep down you knew that you would just end up right back here again because he was right. You always found your way back to him, no matter what. Nd it was where you wanted to be, who you needed to be with. You still thought that the two of you would crash and burn, you were almost of certain of it but it was inevitable.

 

Your towel hit the floor.


	6. Snake Charmer pt1 (Loki x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12: “Let the record reflect that when I declared you my best friend, I was very very drunk.” – With Sam or Scott Lang
> 
> 4: “I’m sorry I walked in on you changing but I have to ask, why do you have my name tattooed on your ass?” - With Loki

 

“It’s so nice to run at a normal speed, with a normal person, without looking over my shoulder for the centurions.” Sam said happily, basking in the early morning sunlight as the two of you jogged side by side.

 

“Yes, so peaceful…” You agreed, a grin bursting across your face as you heard the thudding footsteps behind you.

 

“On your left.”

 

“On your right.”

 

“Oh come on!” Sam yelped as Bucky and Steve overtook the two of you easily.

 

“How does this keep happening to me?” Sam whined petulantly.

 

“I have NO idea.” You lied.

 

“Thanks for the heads up doll.” Bucky called over his shoulder.

 

“Barnes you colossal dickbag!” You yelled after the rapidly retreating super soldiers and their laughter floated back on the wind to you as Sam glared daggers at you.

 

“He’s not the only colossal dickbag.” Sam muttered angrily.

 

“Hey, I am your best friend, you can’t call me names!” You insisted.

 

 **“Let the record reflect that when I declared you my best friend, I was very very drunk.”** Sam told you, fixing you with a withering stare and picking up his pace to leave you behind.

 

“Aw, that’s hurtful.” You said, frowning.

 

“I’ll get you back for this!” He warned.

 

“Drunk people are always honest Sammy! I know you love me! YOU CAN’T HIDE THE TRUTH FROM ME!” You screamed, giving up on trying to keep up with him.

 

You slowed to a halt and put your hands on your knees as you tried to regain your breath. You’d really annoyed Sam, but the look on his face when he heard Steve and Bucky behind him had been priceless, and it was worth it. Besides, what’s the worst thing Sam could do in retaliation.

 

 

~~~One Hour Later~~~

 

Sam knew you well, he knew you took exactly 20 minutes in the shower after a run. So 19 minutes after you arrived back at the compound, he put his revenge plan in motion.

 

“Trickster, you’ve been summoned.” Sam said, biting down on a smirk.

 

“I am a god, who dares summon me.” Loki asked, his tone unamused and his expression bored.

 

“I’ll give you one guess.” Sam scoffed.

 

“Of course.” Loki sighed, snapping his book closed and standing up with a weary expression.

 

“She says to go straight into her room, don’t bother knocking.” Sam said.

 

Loki saw through the lie straight away, he was the god of lies after all. However, he was also the god of mischief and he couldn’t resist playing along with this, especially since he was technically blameless if/when it went wrong. He swung open your door without knocking, without any kind of warning.

 

You were completely naked, stood with your back to him and your arms raised above your head as you stretched. The sunlight streamed through the window, highlighting your bare skin and he saw the dark ink on your skin, clear as day.

 

His name, in looped, cursive lettering, along the alluringly soft curve of your ass. And unless he was mistaken, the distinctive green tail of a snake. That was all he saw before you pulled the white sheet off the bed and wrapped it around yourself.

 

“Loki!”

 

“I apologise, Mr Wilson told me that you desperately needed me for something and I should find you with haste.” He explained, not looking at all sorry about having just walked in on you in the buff.

 

“Sam, what, he, ugh!” You spluttered.

 

Loki laughed softly and stalked over to you, pinning you in place with his gaze as he circled you.

 

 **“I’m sorry I walked in on you changing but I have to ask, why do you have my name tattooed on your ass?”** He said politely, laying on the old world charm.

 

“Because, oh mythical god of Mischief… Once upon a time I didn’t know you were actually real and I thought you were a wonderful role model. My parents were devoutly religious and I hated them, so right before our family holiday to St Barts I got the tattoo. When I walked onto the beach in my itty bitty bikini my mother nearly had a stroke. My father disowned me for about four months. It was wonderful.” You told him, smirking at the memory.

 

Loki looked torn between impressed, flattered and proud.

 

“And the snake? I believe I saw the tail, but not the head.” He asked, hungrily eyeing you as if he could see through the sheet.

 

“It curls around my body. It’s a very intricate tattoo.” You said evasively.

 

“Indeed? May I?” He asked, holding the edge of the sheet.

 

His eyes were twinkling dangerously as he waited to see what you would do and you nodded, to his delight. With one gentle tug, he pulled the sheet away from you and left you bare. Long, slender fingers traced the ink outline across your hip, across your abdomen and to the top of your opposite thigh.

 

“Hmm, I approve.” He hummed lowly.

 

“You approve of the tattoo, or of my body?” You joked, breathlessly.

 

“Yes.” He said, looking up from your exposed skin to meet your eyes.

 

“Yay?” You said unsurely.

 

“Yay indeed.” He said dryly and there was a brief flash of green from his hands.

 

You looked down in alarm but he didn’t appear to have done anything. Until you noticed it.

 

“It’s moving!” You yelped.

 

“So it is.” Loki agreed, grinning widely.

 

The forked tongue of the green snake flickered and you gasped.

 

“You brought my tattoo to life?” You asked excitedly.

 

“No, you did.” He corrected.

 

“Fairly sure I didn’t.” You argued.

 

The snake lazily moved it’s head as Loki moved his fingers down your thigh, following the movement.

 

“He responds to you, or rather your thoughts.” Loki explained.

 

“I’m going to need more than that?” You said.

 

“He is a symbol of me, inked on your flesh. Infused with a touch of my magic, he lives when you are thinking of me. Or more specifically, when you are thinking sinful thoughts about me.” Loki whispered in your ear.

 

“You charmed my tattoo into being a lust detector?”

 

“Indeed I did…” He said, smirking wickedly at you,

 

The snake responded to his smirk excitedly, uncurling itself from around your body and slithering under your skin. Loki chuckled darkly at the blatant symbol of your feeling towards him. Part of you was furiously embarrassed, the other was awed by the fact that your tattoo was moving and all of you was painfully aware that you were standing naked before the god who’d plagued your every desire driven thought for months now.

 

“You know, if you wanted to know if I liked you, you could have asked.” You told him.

 

“Where would be the fun in that?” He asked.

 

“It’s hardly fair, I don’t get an easily decipherable mark that tells me how you think of me.” You complained.

 

“You could ask.” He said, throwing your words back in your face.

 

“I could.”

 

His hands grasped your waist and pulled you forwards until your skin was pressed against the material of his clothes. You put your hands on his chest to steady yourself and swallowed thickly when you felt the deceptively hard muscles beneath his shirt.

 

“Loki?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“If I asked the god of mischief to kiss me, would he?” You breathed out the words, fraught with nerves over the potentially humiliating rejection you could be about to suffer.

 

“Ask him and find out.” He suggested.

 

If he were anyone else you would say that the signals he was sending right now were clear, but this was Loki. This could all be a trick, designed to embarrass you and toy with your feelings. But that was part of his allure, the undercurrent of danger and mischief. It was like playing with fire and secretly hoping you got burned.

 

“Kiss me Loki.”

 

His lips crashed against yours straight away and burn you did.


	7. My Big Fat Fake Wedding pt1 (Steve x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I combined a whole six requests to make this because my brain is sleep deprived and hopped up on energy juice.  
> 1: “You can’t do that!” “I think recent events prove that I can, in fact, do that.” – With Steve  
> 13: “No good idea had ever started with the sentence ‘Fuck it, I’m just going to dropkick the Asgardian.’” – With Steve  
> 8: “Oh no… there’s only one bed… whatever shall we do?” “You do realize we are dating right?” – With Steve  
> 10: “Wait, come back! I need you to acknowledge that we aren’t married! It’s important to me that you know this!” – With Steve  
> 9: “I know you like to make an entrance but that was ridiculous.” – With Steve, Bucky and Sam  
> 7: “Are you masturbating in there?” “It’s my electric toothbrush!” – With Bucky and/or Steve

 

It all started with a simple, run of the mill mission. A group of bank robbers, clad in ridiculous rubber masks. It was hardly an Avengers level threat until one of the robbers shot green flames from his hands and suddenly the police decided that it was above their payroll and frankly, you didn’t blame them. So a small group of Avengers went in, rescued the hostages and took down the robbers. It went smoothly and was over in seconds.

 

But it changed **everything.**

 

One lucky paparazzi managed to sneak a picture of Captain America, chastely kissing the lips of the Woman who’d punched the flaming robber in the face. Steve had been proud of you, and a little turned on. He’d slipped up, kissing you in public. Suddenly the word was out and the whole world knew about the First Avenger and his Bad-Guy punching, Avenging lady love.

 

That was when the letters started.

 

 

_Everyone thinks he’s the Golden Boy, but he’s not good enough for you. Nobody is._

_You’re mine. Not anyone else’s._

_I know you play the hero but I see the darkness in you. It matches the darkness in me._

_Will he ever know you the way I know you?_

_Will he accept you the way I do?_

They somehow made it into your fanmail and even Tony and Natasha were drawing a blank when trying to trace the sender. Whoever he was, he wasn’t ready to step out of the shadows, choosing instead to remain unseen but not unheard.

 

“I can’t believe I have a stalker!” You said.

 

“You’re not really famous until you have a stalker.” Clint agreed.

 

“I know! It’s so cool!” You crowed.

 

Steve stopped his pacing to shoot you a look of disbelief.

 

“I mean creepy. It’s so creepy.” You amended quickly.

 

“Please take this seriously. Please.” Steve begged and you made a zipping motion across your lips.

 

“Cap relax, she’s not the first Avenger to have a stalker and I doubt she’ll be the last. Even if this weirdo crawls out of his basement to try and get to her, he has to get past all of us and you to do so. Even then, if he pulls all that off, he has to face her.” Natasha pointed out calmly.

 

“She’s right, he’s just some creep with a crush. Chances are he’ll never act on this and if he does, he won’t get near her.” Sam agreed.

 

“Why am I the only one worried about this?” Steve snapped.

 

“You aren’t.” Bucky said, crossing his arms and glaring at you.

 

“Down boy.” You said, smirking at the brunette super soldier and while his face remained impassive you saw the amusement in his eyes.

 

“How about this. We’ll up security on her for a while, she can wear a tracker, take one of us with her when she leaves and we’ll have all her fanmail sorted through before it gets here.” Tony offered.

 

“Do I get a say in this?” You asked, raising your hand.

 

“No.” Steve said straight away and when everyone winced and backed away from you he realised his mistake.

 

“Uh, I have an urgent… thing. Away from here.” Clint said and bolted, mostly everyone following him until it was only you, Bucky and Steve left.

 

“Sorry pal, you’re on your own here.” Bucky said apologetically, slipping out of the room.

 

Steve shot him a look of betrayal  before he looked at you warily.

 

“So you wanna tag me, keep me under lock and key?” You snarled.

 

“That’s not what I meant.” Steve said.

 

“Really? Because that’s what it sounded like Captain. You think I’m so helpless and fragile that I’m in terrible danger from a _fanboy_.”

 

“No.”

 

“I’ve been looking after myself a long time, I can handle Hydra, Aliens, Inhumans, and Super Soldiers if I need to. I’m not now nor have I ever been helpless and you don’t get to ride in on your white horse and play Prince Charming to my damsel in distress!” You raged.

 

“IT’S MY FAULT!” He shouted, breaking through your anger.

 

“What?”

 

“I kissed you. You were so fierce, so irresistible in that moment and I slipped up, I kissed you. I outed us and now there’s someone sending you these horrible letter because of what I did. I know you can take care of yourself, it’s why I lo… _admire_ you so much but if something did happen, if he so much as left a tiny bruise on you then I would never forgive myself.” Steve said.

 

His eyes were bright and shining, pleading with you to understand. He had all but fallen to his knees in desperation for you to hear what he was saying and you did, you heard it. You uncrossed your arms and flung yourself at him, his arms catching you automatically and his head lowering so his lips met yours. You melted into the kiss, into the feel of his warmth.

 

As much as the apple pie comparison was a cliché when it came to Steve, it was accurate. He was comforting, familiar and delicious with just a touch of spice and heat. Enclosed in his arms, pressed against his chest and his lips moving in perfect tandem with yours always gave you that deeply content feeling in your soul and lit a fire in your blood.

 

“Do whatever you have to do to keep me safe Steve.” You whispered against his lips.

 

His fingers threaded through your hair, cradling the back of your head while his other hand pressed into the small of you back and he kissed you again, pouring all the unspoken love between you into it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The letters kept coming. At first they were every couple of weeks, the weekly, then every few days until there was a new letter every day. They always carried the same message, that Steve Rogers was unworthy and you didn’t belong with him. They grew more detailed, more frenzied and dangerous in tone until the day they went too far and it wasn’t Steve that snapped, it was you.

 

“I don’t care how difficult he is to find, I want everyone on this. I want this sociopath found.” You demanded, slamming the latest letter down on the table.

 

Bucky stood behind you on your right side, like a dark shadow. He was the first person you had gone to when the letter arrived and his anger, while quieter and more sinister than yours, was just as potent.

 

Your stalker had crossed a line, and a big one. He was no longer satisfied with just insulting Steve, leaving thinly veiled threats. He had written a manifesto, a detailed plan on the grisly ways he wanted to kill Captain America while you watched, as a punishment for your ‘bad judgment’. It was so sickening, so horrific that while Bucky had been reading it, you had been in the bathroom, throwing up.

 

“We’ve tried everything, looed into every avenue and lead. Whoever he is, he’s really good at hiding. There’s nothing we can do to track him down.” Natasha said apologetically.

 

“Then lets stop looking for him and bring him to us.” Tony suggested.

 

“Yes!” You said snapping your fingers and pointing at Tony.

 

“You and Cap have been dating for a while now, don’t you think it’s time you two kids tied the knot?” Tony suggested, smirking at you.

 

“No!” You said, your eyes going comically wide.

 

“Wait, no. That could work. We plan a public wedding, make a big deal out of it. It might just push this guy over the edge and bring him into the open.” Bucky said from behind you.

 

You glanced at Steve who had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the meeting and was now refusing to meet your eye.

 

“Do it.” He decided, standing up.

 

“What?” You yelped.

 

“You told me to do whatever I had to do, so I’m doing it.” Steve said, still refusing to look at you.

 

“Steve…”

 

“It’s a fake wedding, we just need to put on a show to lure him out. Stark will take care of it, put on a big affair. He won’t be able to stand by and let it happen and then we’ll have him.” Natasha reasoned with you.

 

“You really want to do this?” You asked Steve.

 

He clenched his jaw tightly and nodded once.

 

“Fine. Fine, I guess we’re getting married.” You snapped, storming out of the room.

 

“Wait up.” Bucky called after you when you were halfway down the corridor.

 

You looked over your shoulder and saw that he was alone. You scoffed loudly and carried on walking.

 

“I know you’re not happy about this but neither is he. Steve doesn’t want a big fake wedding. It’s got to be killing him to do this but he’s doing it anyway, not because he was threatened but because you were.” Bucky snapped and you slowed down and turned back to face him.

 

“He hasn’t even told me if he loves me, I don’t know if he does. And now I’ve got to marry him? To trap the physco who is threatening him? I’m allowed to be upset about it Buck and it shouldn’t be you chasing after me, it should be Steve.” You said, leaning against the wall and sighing heavily.

 

“Want my advice?”

 

“No.”

 

“Don’t wait for him to say it. Wait for him to show it because Steve Rogers has always been better with actions than words.” Bucky suggested.

 

“I know but…”

 

“But?” Bucky asked.

 

“He’s Steve. How can I believe he loves me when I’m so clearly not worthy?” You asked honestly.

 

“You’re not Thor and he’s not Mjolnir. It’s not a case of being worthy and even if it was, you’re far too good for that punk.” Bucky said, smiling at you.

 

“AW Buck, that was clever _and_ sweet. Two characteristics nobody expects from you. You wanna sit down? Need a nap? Your brain must be hurting.” You quipped.

 

“See if I’m ever nice to you again, sassy little shit.” He grumbled, stomping away.

 

“Hey, old man?” You called after him.

 

“What?” He snapped.

 

“Wanna give me away?”

 

He stopped dead and looked back at you, shocked. There was a flicker of joy in his eyes before he masked it with a scowl.

 

“Fine, but I don’t do returns.” He said harshly, thought there was a flicker of a smirk on his face.

 

~~~~~~

 

Over the next three weeks, Tony and Pepper went all out and put together the most over the top wedding that had ever been planned. Notices and invitations were sent, announcements were put in the newspaper, Pepper cornered you and dragged you to a dress fitting.

 

“It’s a fake wedding!” You insisted.

 

“But it has to look real. So you need a dress.” She told you.

 

“As long as I can move in it and it has pockets, I’m good.”

 

“You want a wedding dress with pockets?” Tony asked in confusion.

 

“Yes…”

 

“Why?”

 

“For knives, chewing gum, my phone.”  You listed.

 

“Fair enough.” He said with a shrug.

 

Throughout the whole three weeks, Steve used any excuse he could to avoid you. Somehow, you were never in the same room as him alone. He was perfectly polite and caring when he saw you, kissing you on the cheek and smiling at you adoringly. Yet as soon as it was just the two of you, he would suddenly have something urgent to take care of. It was breaking your heart and you were sure he was pulling away.

 

If it wasn’t for the flowers, the chocolate’s, the muffin basket and the little texts you would have been convinced you were over.

 

Finally it was the night before the big ‘fake’ day. The whole team was whisked away the large estate in The Hamptons where the sting operation was going down.

 

And Steve could avoid you anymore.

 

“The Master bedroom, for the happy couple!” Tony announced, all but shoving you both through the door and slamming it closed behind you.

 

You and Steve looked at each other awkwardly before you broke first and looked away first, checking out the bedroom.

 

 **“Oh no… there’s only one bed… whatever shall we do?”** You said dramatically and jumped onto the bed, striking a ridiculous pose.

 

 **“You do realize we are dating right?”** Steve asked you, looking befuddled before nervous.

 

“Do you not want to share a bed with me? I can sleep on the floor.” He offered quickly, turning red.

 

“Are we dating Steve? Because I haven’t seen you in weeks.” You said bitterly, fluffing a pillow up and settling back on it.

 

He tentatively came and sat on the edge of the bed next to you, his back to you.

 

“When I was young, I believed I would meet a girl and marry her. Then I always got sick and I thought no girl was gonna marry a guy who probably wouldn’t even survive the first year of marriage. When I met Peggy, I thought about it again but then I went into the ice and when I came out the world was different, I was different. So I put those notions behind me again. Then there was you and all those thoughts, they started popping up again and I didn’t know how to deal with them. I’m actually finally getting married, to the girl of my dreams. But it’s a sham.” He said softly.

 

“Just because the wedding is fake, it doesn’t mean we are.” You told him, blinking back tears.

 

“Is it something you want? I know not everyone does these days.” He asked, his shoulder tensed.

 

You sat forwards and leaned on into his arm, pressing your lips to his bicep and lacing your fingers with his.

 

“I want you Steve. We’ve barely begun and I don’t know where we’re going yet, but I do want you.” You said.

 

He turned his head to look at you.

 

“Do you mean that?” he asked.

 

“Wholeheartedly.”

 

For the first time in weeks he kissed you again and you felt complete. You felt at home. When he undressed you and kissed every part of you, you fell deeper into a state of bliss and when he took you into his arms and made love to you, your soul soared.

 

~~~~~~

 

Even fake weddings were stressful and your wedding dress seemed to be glaring angrily at you from where it was hanging on the back of the bathroom door. You dabbed the concealer that you had begged off of Wanda onto the faint lovebites on your throat and sighed, gripping the edge of the sink tightly, trying to calm down. You felt like you were on the verge of a panic attack and all the noise and people had been getting under your skin so you had kicked everyone out, choosing to get ready alone.

 

You pinned your hair up in a sort of messy but looks messy on purpose, tousled kind of look. Your make up was done, hickeies were covered, hair was styled… all that was left was the dress. You fidgeted and meandered, checking your reflection in the mirror again, looking for something to fix. You convinced yourself there was a stain on your teeth and pulled your toothbrush and toothpaste out of your toiletries bag. Just as you were starting to wonder if you even had any enamel left on your pearly whites, you heard the bedroom door open and let out a frustrated moan at the thought of interaction.

 

 **“Are you masturbating in there?”** Bucky asked bluntly through the door.

**“It’s my electric toothbrush!”** You called, switching it off.

 

He pushed the door open and glared at your fluffy bathrobe while you glared at his whole person.

 

“Shouldn’t you be wearing something a little more bridal and less slumber party?” He asked.

 

“Go to many slumber parties do you?” You asked, immediately giggling at the mental image of Bucky having his hair braided and watching Clueless while eating Ben and Jerry’s, face mask on and pink nail polish included.

 

He rolled his eyes at you and plucked the dress off of the back of the door, tossing it at you.

 

“Get dressed.” He instructed.

 

“Make me.” You said childishly.

 

He raised an eyebrow at you and took a menacing step towards you.

 

“Ok, Ok, I’ll do it!” You yelped.

 

“Good girl.” He said, patting you on the head and leaving the bathroom while you scowled after him.

 

You pulled your robe off, muttering insults under your breath while you stepped into the dress. You yanked the door open and Bucky immediately snorted.

 

“What?” You asked in a panic.

 

“Steve’s going to have an asthma attack when he see’s you.” Bucky sniggered.

 

“He doesn’t have asthma anymore…”

 

“You’re about to bring it back.” Bucky said.

 

“You know what, I’m taking that as a compliment.” You decided, turning around and gesturing to the zipper on the back of the dress.

 

Bucky got the hint and stepped forwards to zip you up.

 

“Really though, how do I look?” You asked seriously.

 

He turned you around and put his hands on your shoulders to make sure you were looking at him when he answered.

 

“Worthy.”

 

~~~~~~

 

“I’m going to kill Stark!” You announced.

 

You were waiting outside the hall where the ceremony was about to be held. Steve, your guests, The Avengers, they were all waiting just beyond the doors for the ‘wedding’. It was really happening, and then you had happened to glance up to the ceiling.

 

“You might want to save it until you’ve killed Thor.” Bucky warned, watching the side door intently with his head cocked to the side as he listened to something that you couldn’t hear.

 

You traced the elaborate set up along the ceiling with your eyes until you found the release mechanism. You glared at one of the staff.

 

“You there, stand next to that rope and no matter what, do not, under any circumstances, let anyone pull it!” You ordered.

 

You were so stressed and adamant that the poor girl immediately scurried over to it and stood in front of it trembling. At the same moment, Bucky suddenly released your arm and dived to the left.

 

That was when all hell broke loose.

 

A goat, an actual goat came bounding around the corner, bleating loudly. The girl guarding the rope jumped in fright and suddenly everything happened in slow motion.

 

The doors swung open as the first notes of ‘Here Comes The Bride’ Were played by the string quartet Tony had hired, the girl lost her balance and instinctively grabbed the rope to break her fall and yanked it down. One thousand red, white and blue balloons fell down from the ceiling, showering you and floating through the open doors. The terrified goat wriggled out of Bucky’s arms and bounded away, skipping past you and straight down the aisle.

 

You stood there, in shock as the whole ceremony stared at you.

 

Clint was the first one to laugh, followed by Tony.

 

 **“I know you like to make an entrance but that was ridiculous.”** Sam shouted at you, from his spot next to a very awestruck Steve.


	8. The Things We Do For Mexican Food (Bucky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #4 and #9 from My Avengers Prompt List
> 
> #4 was requested for Bucky by a few people, sadists… :p

 

“Natasha, my good woman, my good _friend_ , my favourite Avenger…”

 

“I’m not giving you money.” She said immediately.

 

“How did you…”

 

“We just walked past a taco truck and you patted your pockets, swore loudly and turned to me. I didn’t even have to use my finely honed skills to figure that one out.” She said, shaking her head fondly at you.

 

You huffed loudly and crossed your arms.

 

“Clint, my good man, my go…”

 

“I forgot my wallet as well.” He interrupted, looking as heartbroken as you felt.

 

“Damn.”

 

The two of you looked over your shoulders regretfully at the taco truck until Natasha clipped you both on the back of the heads.

 

“There’s food at the Tower.” She told you both.

 

“Yes, but is there greasy, dubiously safe Mexican food?” You retorted.

 

“Yeah, we don’t want food unless there’s a solid 80% chance it’ll give us food poisoning.” Clint agreed, offering you a fist bump in solidarity.

 

“How are you both still alive?” She sighed.

 

“We have you. You keep us alive.” Clint shrugged.

 

“Yeah, our very own Mother Russia.” You added.

 

Natasha immediately stopped walking and fixed you with a blank look. One that you knew meant you were about to die. You were suddenly hyper-aware of all the oncoming traffic and gulped nervously.

 

“Bye!” You yelped, turning on your heel and sprinting away.

 

You sprinted back to the tower, ahead of Clint and Natasha and wandered into the kitchen to look for something to eat. Sam was sat at the counter pouting.

 

“Whats wrong with you? Did you taut you taw a puddy-tat?” You asked him.

 

“You’re not funny, I don’t know why you keep acting like you are.” He grumbled.

 

“I’m hilarious and you’re grumpy. What’s up?” You told him.

 

“Barnes.”

 

“Ah, what did he do now? Breathe?” You sniggered, opening the fridge.

 

“He ‘accidentally’ broke my wings when we were training.” Sam snapped.

 

“Aww, poor little flightless bird. Want me to put you in a carboard box and nurse you back to health until you’re ready to fly again?” You offered, smirking at him and pulling out a yogurt with Tony’s name written on the lid.

 

“Why are we friends?” Sam asked you.

 

“Because I tell all the single, pretty girls that you’re an excellent lover.” You reminded him, peeling the yogurt open.  

 

“You do?” He said in surprise.

 

“Yeah, I love being able to sexually disappoint people without even having to sleep with them.” You said, making a face of disgust at the taste of the yogurt.

 

“That’s it, go away.” He demanded.

 

“Noooo, I’m sorry. How can I help, really?” You asked, tossing the yogurt in the bin and giving him your full attention.

 

 **“** **If I pay you to punch him, will you do it?”** Sam asked you with a straight face.

 

 **“** **How much?”** You enquired, idly considering it.

 

 **“** **100$?”** He offered.

 

It was a terrible idea, stupid, dangerous… cruel even. You _liked_ Bucky. Well, more than liked. You had a small crush, a small, all consuming, keep you up at night, multiple cold showers a day kind of crush. But you weren’t thinking about that, there were images of taco’s, fajita’s, burrito’s and Chimichanga’s dancing through your mind.

 

Somehow, you found yourself walking into the gym with no memory of how you got there. Almost like you were in a trance your feet led you towards the Brunette sex symbol standing next to a punching bag.

 

“Bucky!” You heard yourself shout as you approached.

 

Everything moved in slow motion as you saw him turn his head towards you, a welcoming smile on his face that faded as your fist moved towards him. Your punch landed on his jaw and the world sped up again as his head snapped back with the force of the hit. He stumbled back and looked at you with wide, confused and hurt eyes.

 

Your mind FINALLY started working properly again and the consequences of what you had just done slammed into you full force.  

 

“What the hell?” He asked, moving away from you and putting his hand up in case you tried to hit him again.

 

“I…. uhhhh, I… Fuck you Barnes!” You stuttered, because apparently your braincells had come back, seen the mess and fucked right back off again.

 

You turned around and stormed away, leaving a very perplexed super soldier standing there, rubbing his jaw.

 

 **“** **You owe me 100$ and on a completely unrelated note, I need you to help me fake my death.”** You yelled at Sam as you ran back into the kitchen.

 

His jaw dropped and he gaped at you.

 

“You actually punched him?” He demanded.

 

“Yes?” You said, grimacing and wringing your hands.

 

“Like, punched, punched?”

 

“In the face, really hard. I hurt my knuckles. And his face.” You said, wincing at the replay of the incident in your mind.

 

“Oh, he’s going to murder you. I can’t believe you did it. You punched Barnes!” Sam crowed, looking like you’d just told him the best news of his life.

 

You heard Bucky yell your name from the corridor.

 

“Fuck. Oh fuck. You haven’t seen me!” You hissed at Sam, looking frantically around the room for somewhere to hide.

 

You dived behind the couch before realising he’d still be able to see you and stood up again, panicking. His footsteps grew closer and your eyes landed on the glass window pane….

 

“Wilson.” Bucky said, nodding at Sam and looking around the room.

 

“Hey. You need something?” Sam asked casually, pointing to the window.

 

“No, why are you…” Bucky started to ask but Sam shook his head and pointed at the window again.

 

Understanding dawned on Bucky’s face and he walked over to the window and pulled it open.

 

“Hi.” He said flatly.

 

“Oh, heyyyyy Bucky.” You said, waving at him.

 

 **“** **Need a hand?”** He offered.

 

 **“** **No, I have it under control.”** You squeaked.

 

 **“** **So you’re intentionally hanging upside down out of the 54 th floor window?”** He asked.

 

 **“** **All part of my master plan.”** You gulped.

 

Hanging upside down hadn’t actually been a part of the plan but you’d sort of tripped a little bit and managed to get your ankle hooked on the ledge. Which, painful as it was, had saved your life.

 

“Alright, have fun.” He said and slammed the window closed.

 

“No, wait! Come back!” You yelled, having made the mistake of looking down.

 

He slid the window open again and leaned out of it with an unamused expression.

 

“Want that hand now?” He offered again.  

 

“Yes please.” You whimpered.

 

“Why’d you punch me?” He asked.

 

“Can we discuss it when I’m not about to become a pavement pancake?” You begged.

 

“No, let’s discuss it now, while we’re hanging out.” He decided.

 

You groaned and made a pathetic whimpering noise.

 

“Sam made me do it!” You shrieked.

 

“TRAITOR! DROP HER BUCK!” Sam yelled from inside the room.

 

“He paid me, took advantage of my hunger driven temporary insanity. I fucked up and I’m very very sorry and I will do absolutely anything you want to make it up to you NOW HELP ME!”

 

“Sure thing doll.” He said, and a few moments passed before you were forcibly yanked up through the window and dumped on the floor.

 

You flattened yourself to the ground and tried to hug it. Bucky knelt on one knee next to you until you looked up at him.

 

“You really hurt me Doll.” He stated.

 

“I didn’t hit you that hard.” You whispered.

 

“You hurt my feelings.”

 

“You have feelings?” You asked, sitting up and frowning at him while Sam snorted a laugh in the background.

 

“I though we were friends.” He continued.

 

“You have friends?” Sam put in and you but down your own snort of laughter.

 

Bucky flipped him off without taking his eyes off of you.

 

“I’ll give you 90$ if you forgive me?” You offered.

 

“90$ and dinner.” He countered.

 

“Fine.” You grumbled.

 

“I’ll pick you up at eight.” Bucky said, standing up and offering you a hand.

 

“Wait, what?” You asked, confused.

 

Bucky just winked at you and left the room.

 

“Smooth.” Sam said, nodding in respect at the door Bucky was leaving through.

 

“Wait, no, what?” You asked again.

 

“Give it a minute.” Sam told you.

 

You frowned in confusion, yet again. Dinner… he’d meant you had to buy him dinner, right?

 

“Wait, did he just ask me on a date?” You yelped.

 

“There it is!” Sam sniggered.

 

“I have a date? I have a date! I HAVE A DATE!”

 

“I just need one strand of hair!” Someone protested and you and Sam glanced at each other before sticking your heads out of the door to see what the commotion was about.

 

Tony was suited up in the Iron Suit and dragging someone clad in head to toe red spandex down the corridor. The red figure spotted you and pointed excitedly.

 

“YOU! I want a paternity test!” He yelled.

 

You looked at Sam who shrugged and handed you a $100 bill.

 

“Chimichanga time.” You sighed happily.

 

“PATERNITY TEST, I DEMAND A PATERNITY TEST!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: We have like six wip’s, we can NOT start a series based on this one shot…
> 
> A voice in my head that sounds suspiciously like Wade Wilson: Or can we? Because what if… 
> 
> Me: NO!


	9. Ice Cream and Grass Stains (Bucky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested - #15 from My Avengers Prompt List 
> 
> Person A: This isn’t how I imagined saying this but… take all your clothes off. – With Bucky, for the two anons who requested it.
> 
> Warnings - Violence, Gore, Swearing and Really Bad Flirting…

#15

 **Person A:**  This isn’t how I imagined saying this but… take all your clothes off. – With Bucky, for the two anons who requested it.

 

Ice Cream and Grass Stains

 

When The Black Widow tracked you down and dragged your ass back to the Avengers compound, you’d really thought she was arresting you. She _had_ jumped you in the middle of a heist after all, but she knew more than you thought she did. She’d known you were stealing classified files from a Hydra Agent and she presented those files and you to the team and recommended you join them. And the rest was history.

 

That had been three months ago.

 

Now, you were a fledgling hero on her first team mission. You had hoped for something easy, like taking down a base in the middle of nowhere. Not a knock down, free for all, fight to the death with aliens in the middle of Chicago.

 

“Newbie, Falcon needs help getting civilians to safety, three block south of you.” Clint said in your ear, through the comm unit.

 

“On it.” You said, running towards where you’d been instructed.

 

You saw Sam pulling a group of people out of a café and pointing them towards the safety of the police blockade.

 

“Little bird, big bird said you needed a hand?” You said as you jogged up to him.

 

“Yeah, get these people to safety. I need to get back up there.” Sam told you, clasping you on the shoulder and making sure you were ok with it.

 

“Fly away my friend, I’ve got it from here.” You assured.

 

He gave you a toothy grin and took off.

 

“Folks, if you’ll follow me?” You asked politely, trying not to show them how nervous you were.

 

They dutifully followed you until you handed them off to the police officers who’d set up a perimeter around the battle.

 

“Civvies are A-Ok, where to next, eye in the sky?” You asked Clint.

 

“Barnes has been cornered in an office block not far from you. He says he’s fine but just tell him you got lost and needed his help to find your way back to the rest of the team.” Clint suggested.

 

You bit back a snort of laughter at the fact Clint had Cheat Codes for dealing with The Winter Soldier and let him direct you to the office building.

 

Bucky was on the fourth floor and he was decidedly NOT fine. He was fighting off twelve of the outer space bad guys with a pocket knife. Though to be fair to him, he was holding them back and looking unfairly hot whilst doing so. You sprung onto the backs of one of the aliens before they could even notice you were in the room and used your own knife to slice it across the throat, landing in a crouch when it fell dead.

 

You spun around in the crouch, slicing through the calves of a second alien and angling your knife so it impaled its own skull on the blade as it fell. Out of the corner of your eyes you saw him take down three of them in rapid succession.

 

“What are you doing here?” He snarled while he broke the neck of another with a sickeningly satisfying crunch.

 

“Helping?” You offered, ducking under the swing of one of the extra-terrestrials coming at you.

 

“Get out of here, go find the others.” He commanded.

 

“But…”

 

“Get out!” He shouted, kicking one of the ones coming after you in the ribs.

 

You ignored him and tackled an alien round the middle of it’s long body, piledriving it to the ground and stabbing it through the eye socket. One of it’s friends grabbed your shoulder, fingernails piercing your skin. You hissed in pain as it bodily picked you up and flung you a good twelve feet across the room. You smashed into the wall, cracking the plaster and landing on the floor with a thump.

 

You were seriously winded and it took you nearly a full minute to stand up. There was a horrific burning pain across your back and you saw the sharp jagged edge of a piece of metal on the wall. You must have caught your back on it, which explained why you felt so very dizzy and weak.

 

 

Bucky saw your body sail past him and heard the impact it made with the wall and he snapped. Red clouded his vision and he tore through the remaining aliens viciously, destroying them before they could even think about going after you while you were vulnerable. When the last one died under his metal grip he whipped his head around to look at where you were landed and he felt relief flood his system when he saw you standing upright and looking sheepish.

 

“Are you ok?” You called over to him tentatively.

 

“Unlike you, I can take care of myself. Unlike you, I can heal on the off chance I actually do get hurt. I don’t need a pathetic, unskilled, wannabe hero to jump in and save me. You just ended up getting on the way and I had to save your ass.” He snarled.

 

“Sorry.” You mumbled.

 

“What, no snappy comeback? No witty one-liners?” He snapped.

 

“Not today.” You said, hanging your head low.

 

“Are… are you crying?” he asked derisively, noticing the sheen in your eyes.

 

“You know what? I am. Because I’m bleeding to death over here and you STILL have to take the time to make me feel two inches tall.” You choked out.

 

He rolled his eyes at you and stomped over, pulling the tact suit away from your injured shoulder.

 

“It’s barely bleeding. You’re fine.” He told you, his eyes widening when he was the smear of blood on the wall and the puddle of the thick red liquid pooling at your feet.

 

He cautiously leaned over to look at you back and let out a sharp intake of breath when he saw the large gash from your right shoulder to your left hip. It was deep and ragged, bleeding heavily.

 

“Shit!” He swore, springing into action.

 

“I need a med evac on the south side of the west building here.” He said into the comms, ripping his own jacket off and trying to use it to stem the bleeding.

 

“Damnit. Ok kid, they’re coming but it’s going to be a while. I can’t move you, I’ll tear up your wounds worse.” He told you.

 

You mumbled something in reply, swaying slightly.

 

“Whoa, stay with me. I need you to watch my six while I’m cleaning up this mess.” He joked, gesturing to your back.

 

“m’kay.” You muttered.

 

 **“This isn’t how I imagined saying this but… take all your clothes off.”** He instructed, getting up to search the room for anything that could be even remotely classed as medical supplies.

 

He heard you fumble with the zipper of your tact suit as he tore through desk drawers, until he lucked out and found a halfway empty first aid kit with sterile wipes, a small manicure set and a half empty bottle of vodka. When he turned back to you, you were wincing in pain and trying to pull off the tact suit without moving.

 

“I’ve got you.” He said softly, grabbing a hold of you.

 

You were losing more blood than he had initially realised. He shoved stuff off of a desk and picked you up, gently laying you down on your front on the desk.

 

“Sorry about this doll.” He apologised, using one of his many knives to cut the tact suit off your back.

 

“How did you imagine it?” You asked him weakly.

 

“Imagine what?” He replied, using someone’s discarded scarf to mop up as much of the blood as he could.

 

“You said, you imagined it differently. Telling me to take my clothes off.” You told him and he briefly faltered in his actions.

 

He hadn’t even realised he’d said that. He’d been distracted by your injuries, it must have slipped out.

 

“Sorry.” He apologised, wiping his hands with a sterile wipe before gently probing at the edges of the gash.

 

“Tell me…” You pushed.

 

 He sighed wearily and let out a self-deprecating laugh.

 

“You’re not gonna let me live this down, are you?” He asked.

 

“Well you’ll probably get lucky and I’ll die before I have the chance to tell anyone.” You laughed softly.

 

“You’re not going to fucking die. That’s an order, do you understand me?” He commanded.

 

“This isn’t how I imagined saying this but… Whatever you want, Sergeant.” You said cheekily.

 

He laughed at your wit, even in the throes of agony.

 

“I can stitch this up, there’s enough supplies but I need to clean it first and I’m sorry, but it’s going to hurt.” He apologised, holding the bottle of vodka.  

 

“Gimme.” You demanded, gesturing to it and he sighed, but opened it and handed it to you.

 

You managed to angle your head to the side and take several long gulps before handing it back to him. Before you could think about what he was going to do, he poured the alcohol directly over the gash.

 

“MOTHERFUCKING FUCKER! FUCK YOU BARNES!” You screamed and he had to pin you down to stop you from thrashing.

 

“Sorry.” He winced.

 

“Don’t apologise you absolute wanker, I’m going to give you something to actually be sorry about. As soon as I can stand up.” You vowed.

 

“I believe you sweetheart.”

 

Oh so now I’m your sweetheart? Few minutes ago I was a thorn in your side.” You scoffed.

 

He swallowed thickly, guilt seeping through his bones at the harsh words he’d spat in your face.

 

“I was angry. I didn’t mean to make you upset.” He said, threading the needle and pinching the edges of the gaping wound together.

 

“Well, _fuck that hurts_ , I forgive you. Especially since now I know it was mostly just your pent up sexual frustration.” You said.  

 

“We’re back to that huh?” He sighed.

 

“I wanna know how you imagined it.” You pushed.

 

“It starts with me finally working up the nerve to ask you to let me take you out.” He admitted.

 

“And if I said yes? How would it have gone?” You asked him.

 

“I would have picked you up at your door and given you flowers, the one’s you always stop and look at through the window in the grounds. We would take my bike, you’d have to sit behind me and wrap your arms around me.” He chuckled.

 

“And where we would we go?”

 

“Somewhere quiet, where nobody else was. I would have said a picnic but I know you, I’d just take you to the fucking McDonalds drive through because you’re a cheap date.” He scoffed and you tried to hold yourself still while you laughed.

 

“I’d get a McFlurry right?” You checked.

 

“With an apple pie to smoosh into it.” He confirmed.

 

“That sounds good right about now. So then what?” You asked, biting down on your lip when he got to the widest part of the wound.

 

“I’d take you to the park, and I’d lay my jacket on the ground for you to sit on. You always look so fucking beautiful in the moonlight you know?”

 

“I didn’t know actually.” You giggled.

 

“Stars have got nothin on you sweetheart, surprised they don’t just stop shining altogether.” He said, his old Brooklyn accent coming through.

 

You let out a low, impressed whistle.

 

“You’ve got lines Barnes.” You teased him.

 

“And I’d pull them all out on our date, I’d make an ass of myself trying to impress you.” He laughed.

 

“I’d think it was cute.” You assured him.

 

“Yeah, you would. Eventually you’d get tired of it though and you’d kiss me just to get me to shut up.” He revealed.

 

“Devious plan, I like it.” You sniggered.

 

“I’d kiss you till you couldn’t think straight doll, then I’d keep kissing you. I think once I started, I wouldn’t be able to stop.” He admitted.

 

“And when I was all dumbed out from your kisses, then you’d tell me to take all my clothes off?” You whispered.

 

“You know me too well.” He confirmed.

 

“Bucky?”

 

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

 

“I can’t believe you wanna fuck me in a public park, I didn’t figure you for such a pervert.” You said and his shoulders shook with the force of his laughter.

 

“Couldn’t even spring for a motel room huh?” You continued and he had to stop stitching for a second he was laughing so hard.

 

“You want The Ritz doll? I’ll get us The Ritz.” He asked, continuing with his task of sewing your back together.

 

“Nah, I want Ice cream and grass stains.” You told him sleepily.

 

He chewed his bottom lip anxiously as he tried to figure out if you were humouring him, or if he might actually stand a chance. He would have never have admitted any of this if he hadn’t accidentally blurted it out and needed to distract you from the pain.

 

“So Doc, I’m I gonna live? My Sergeant says I gotta and I hate to disobey an order.” You asked.

 

“You’re going to be just fine. Banner and Cho can fix this in no time, you’ll be up and about in a couple of days.” He promised.

 

“Good, good. I’ve got a date this weekend.” You sighed.

 

His heart panged painfully in his chest. You had a date… So you _were_ only humouring him. You probably thought he was joking around, trying to keep you amused while he stitched you up.

 

“Anyone I know?” He asked with a false cheeriness.

 

“Yeah actually. Sam finally got it together and asked me out.” You told him.

 

“Sam? Sam Wilson? Sam Wilson the Falcon?” He stuttered.

 

“That’s the one, not sure if he has anymore nicknames though. I’ll let you know once I’ve seen him naked if there’s anymore we can add to the list.” You joked as he pulled the final stitch through your skin.  

 

He felt physically ill at the idea of you and Sam, never mind you and Sam naked. Of course someone else would have asked you out though, you were beautiful and funny and brave. Even if he had moved faster, you would have probably turned him down, he wasn’t

 

“You do know I’m joking right?” You interrupted his internal takedown of himself.

 

“Oh. So it’s not Sam?” He said, almost relieved.

 

But if it wasn’t Sam, it was still someone else.

 

“Bucky…”

 

“Yeah?” He said softly.

 

“Ask me out you fucking idiot.” You commanded.

 

“What?” He said, choking on his own saliva and scooting back from the desk so he could see your face.

 

“I told you, I want ice cream and grass stains.” You said, smiling at him softly with so much fondness in your eyes it literally took his breath away.

 

“Me, you want to go on a date with me?” He checked.

 

“Unless you didn’t mean it? Oh god, you didn’t mean it. Ugh, I’m such an idiot.” You groaned, burying your face in your arms.

 

“I meant it!” He exclaimed loudly.

 

You peered up at him with a mischievous, cocky grin and he huffed out a laugh as he realized you’d played him.

 

“Sweetheart, will you let this idiot take you out?” He asked, grinning.

 

“Hmm, I’ll have to check my diary… make sure Sam’s not free this weekend.” You joked.

 

“Doll…” He groaned.

 

“You can take me out Barnes. I’ll wear something easy to take off.” You said.

 

 


	10. Packing Peanuts (Bucky x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #5
> 
> Person A: Why are you hiding under my bed?
> 
> Person B: I needed a good place to hide.
> 
> Person A: And why are you naked?
> 
> Person B: That part is a little harder to explain.

The rules of the game were kind of complicated, but worth it. For every Avenger successfully pranked, points were awarded. Each team member was worth a different amount of points, depending on how hard they were to prank. Failure to execute a prank resulted in those points instead being deducted from your final score.

 

**Peter: 15 points**

**Tony: 5 points**

**Bruce: 8 points**

**Wanda: 10 points**

**Vision: 1 point**

**Thor: 12 points**

**Steve: 3 points**

**Bucky: 25 points**

**Natasha: 30 points**

 

“Are we all clear on the rules?” Clint asked, pacing in front of the whiteboard.

 

Well, crawling. There wasn’t a lot of room in the vents.

 

“We’re clear. Can we get out of here now?” Sam grumbled, pushing you away from him with his legs while you squawked indignantly.

 

“Eager to get to your defeat?” You taunted him, throwing a wadded up piece of paper at him.

 

“Eager to kick your ass instead of being crammed in here with it.” He rebutted.

 

“Children, behave. Now I officially start the first annual prankwar by lighting the ceremonial torch!” Clint announced.

 

You and Sam shared a look of alarm before simultaneously scrambling for the grate to escape the small, metal vent before Clint lit the paper-mache torch. Competitiveness was temporarily put aside as you helped each other get out of the ceiling as quickly as possible, him chivalrously catching you as you dropped down and holding you while you recovered the vents.

 

“That was close.” You sighed in relief, putting your hands on his shoulder to steady yourself as he lowered you to the ground.

 

“What the hell?” Bucky snarled and you and Sam turned round to see him stood at the open door with a look of disgust on his face.

 

“Do you mind Barnes?” Sam said haughtily, wrapping his arms around your waist.

 

You covered your amused snort by shoving your face into his chest to stifle the noise.

 

“Get a room next time.” Bucky snapped, slamming the door closed.

 

“That’s 25 points to me!” Sam whispered ecstatically.

 

“Nu uh! Making Bucky think we’re hooking up is not a prank, and even if it was, I should get the points as well!” You insisted.

 

“It is so a prank!”

 

“Is not!”

 

“Is too!”

 

The argument went on for a long time before Clint popped his head through the ceiling to weigh in and back you up.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The three of you had vastly different tactics as far as point grabbing went. Sam went for the long but easy route, pulling off a series of easy pranks on Vision and Steve.

 

He told Vision that “She got the booty, yes she do.” Was code for “She’s successfully completed her objective.” Which made the next team mission fun for everybody when Wanda took down the three agents she was supposed to.

 

_“We’ve got some runners on the south side, how’s Wanda doing Vis?” Natasha asked through the comms._

_“She got the booty, yes she do.” Vision said seriously._

_“VIS!” Wanda shrieked._

_You wrapped a hand around your stomach and doubled over laughing, missing the agent who was on the level above you take aim at you. It wasn’t until you heard a gunshot and turned around to see the agent topple over the side of the balcony and land on the ground with a thud that you noticed Bucky standing a few feet away from you with a murderous glare._

_“Pay attention to your surroundings!” He snapped._

_“But Bucky, Wanda’s got the booty!” You sniggered._

_“Forget about Wanda’s ass and watch your own!” He snarled._

_“Everything ok down there?” Steve asked through the comms._

_“We’re fine, Barnes is taking good care my booty apparently.” You told him, devolving into another fit of laughter._

_“Next time I’m letting you get shot!” Bucky said, deadpan._

Clint’s tactics were less refined, he pulled off a multitude of pranks on anyone and everyone he could, some more successful than others…

 

_“Help me!” Clint demanded, bursting into your room._

_“You tried to prank Nat and now you’re about to die?” You guessed without looking up from your laptop._

_“Worse.” He whimpered, throwing himself dramatically at your feet._

_You looked up, interest piqued._

_“I put Cayanne Pepper in Bruce’s herbal tea. A LOT of it.” He said, his words punctuated by a distant roar._

_“I’m going for a walk!” You said, slamming your laptop closed and leaping to your feet._

_“You have to hide me!” Clint begged._

_“Nope, you are on your own!” You said quickly, making a mad dash for the door before The Hulk tracked Clint down and you got caught up in the smashing._

Your tactics were a little nerve wracking for the other two. After the first week passed and you had failed to get a single point the mocking died down as Sam and Clint realised you didn’t seem at all worried. You had big plans though, the prank of all pranks. Unfortunately, in order to pull it off, you needed to fall on your own sword so you didn’t get caught.

 

“Where the hell are our clothes?” Natasha demanded.

 

“What?” You asked in confusion, peering out of the shower stall in the locker room.

 

Her face was calm and controlled as she looked around the room for her and your clothes.

 

“Someone stole our clothes.” She said coolly.

 

“What the hell?” You demanded, getting out and wrapping a towel around yourself.

 

Her eyes swept the room one final time before they landed suspiciously on the vent in the ceiling and you forced yourself to remain calm.

 

“I’m going to kill him.” She announced, making sure the towel was wrapped around herself firmly before she stormed away.

 

That was 30 points right there, and the added bonus of seeing Clint get eviscerated. Yes, taking on Nat was a huge risk. There was a reason she was worth the most points but damnit, you were playing to win. Now, you needed to wait until she got back to her room and hope that your second prank had been executed as flawlessly.

 

Again you were going to suffer but the only way to keep yourself off her radar was to make yourself into one of the victims. Thor and Wanda were also going to suffer for this one. You had also thrown Sam into the mix, partially to protect him from Nat and make sure Clint got the blame, partially for fun.

 

Before meeting Nat for training you had been _very very very_ busy.

 

You walked slowly along the corridor, checking every corridor was empty and nobody was going to see you in your towel before you turned the corner. You were a good floor away when you heard Thor’s booming voice and the chaos that followed. You laughed excitedly to yourself and ran up to the living quarters, putting on an Oscar worthy shocked face at the sight that greeted you.

 

Natasha, Sam, Thor, Wanda and Natasha were stood in front of their doors, aghast. Mountains of packing peanuts were overflowing out of the open doorways, spilling into the corridor. You had (with help) packed all their rooms from floor to ceiling with the things.

 

“Clint’s gone too far.” Natasha said dangerously.

 

“Oh it wasn’t Clint!” Sam snapped.

 

You threw yourself around the corner before anybody saw you, swearing internally. Sam had turned on you, just because you’d stuck a few thousand polystyrene peanuts in his room. You felt betrayed as you heard Sam place all the blame squarely on your shoulders. When you heard them move towards you, you panicked and opened the nearest door, jumping into the room.

 

Thankfully, the bedroom was empty.

 

Unfortunately, it was Bucky’s.

 

You looked around, clutching the towel around yourself while you waited for the angry mob to pass by. When the door handle jiggled, your heart stopped. You looked around wildly for somewhere to hide. Just as the door started to swing open you dropped to the floor and rolled under the bed, holding your breath to stop the squeak as the towel got caught on the edge of the bedframe and was ripped off of your body.

 

You recognised the black boots that entered the room and breathed a sigh of relief. It was Bucky, not one of your would be murderers.

 

Bucky.

 

Bucky who’s bed you were currently stuffed under.

 

Completely naked.

 

You closed your eyes and prayed he didn’t see the towel hanging off the edge of the bedframe, or just assumed that he’d left it there at least. His feet moved around the room and your heart started jackhammering as the approached the bed. Thankfully they stopped at the edge and you heard him rifle through his bedside cabinet.

 

Without any warning his metal hand curled around the bedframe, lifting it off the ground with ease and you were staring down the barrel of a gun.

 

You looked at each other with equal amounts of shock while you clasped your hands across your chest and groin, trying to cover yourself.

 

“Hi Bucky, how are you?” You asked casually.

 

 **“Why are you hiding under my bed?”** He asked in a strained voice as he lowered the gun.

 

 **“I needed a good place to hide.”** You said like it was a normal thing.

**“And why are you naked?”** He said, studiously keeping his eyes on your face.

 

 **“That part is a little harder to explain.”** You admitted.

 

“Shall I… Should I?” He asked, looking at the bedframe and nodding at it.

 

“Or you could close your eyes while I stand up?” You suggested.

 

“Yeah, ok. I can do that.” He agreed.

 

You waited a few moments.

 

“Bucky?”

 

“Yeah?” He asked.

 

“You need to close your eyes…” You reminded him.

 

“Right! Sorry.” He said quickly, screwing his eyes closed.

 

You ungracefully scrambled away from your poorly chosen hiding place and grabbed your lost towel, wrapping it around yourself hastily.

 

“You can look.” You assured him and he dropped the bedframe with a loud thump before he looked at you.

 

“Why…” He said, still confused.

 

“I have an angry bird, a witch, a god and an Assassin hunting me down.” You explained.

 

“This about the packing peanuts you had Steve help you put in their rooms?” He asked.

 

You froze up, busted. There were a lot of rooms, a lot of volume to fill and you couldn’t do it alone so you’d exploited the mischievous streak that nobody seemed to know that Steve had and enlisted his help.

 

“Yes?” You squeaked.

 

Bucky snorted with laughter and pulled out his phone, typing something you couldn’t see.

 

“Bucky please don’t tell them where I am! I’ll do anything!” You begged.

 

“Anything?” He asked, looking up at you.

 

“Yes. Anything.” You agreed quickly.

 

You didn’t see Bucky asking you to anything terrible and whatever it was, it wasn’t worse than being tortured by Natasha.

 

“Well there are four of them, so I think that entitles me a big favour but I’m feeling generous so you do one, small thing for me and I wont tell anyone where you are.” He offered.

 

“Ok, deal!” You said without even pausing to consider it.

 

“I want to borrow your towel.” He said, his lips twitching.

 

“This towel?” You asked.

 

“That’s the one.” He said.

 

“The one I’m wearing.” You checked.

 

“Yes.” He stated.

 

“You want to borrow it… now?” You asked him nervously.

 

“Yes, I do.” He confirmed.

 

You gaped at him while he bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

 

“Fine.” You said abruptly, whipping the towel off and holding it out to him.

 

It was his turn to be shocked and his eyes immediately dropped off their own accord, drinking in the sight of your uncovered body.

 

“Jesus.” He choked out.

 

You held your chin up and tried to give off an air of confidence.

 

“I… I was just teasing.” He spluttered, still looking you up and down.

 

“Ah. Well this is embarrassing.” You muttered.

 

You tried to pull the towel back over yourself but he reached out and snatched it away, shoving his phone into your hand.

 

“I charged all the packing peanuts to Sam’s credit card. Nat will think it was him when I send her the proof, it will look like he was blaming you to get suspicion off of himself.” Bucky explained quickly, wadding the towel up and throwing it across the room.

 

“You did that? Why?” You asked softly as he stepped closer to you.

 

“I wanted you to win.” He explained.

 

“Win?”

 

“Your little prank war. I found the point board in the vents. When you asked Steve for help I stole Sams credit card so he would get the blame and you’d get all the points.” He said softly, brushing his fingers down your arm.

 

Goosebumps erupted across your skin under his touch and you shivered.

 

“Well I definitely feel like a winner right now.” You whispered.

 

“Yeah doll, wanna celebrate with me?” He asked, leaning in.

 

You blindly pressed send on the phone in your hand and dropped it on the bed.

 

You had just won by a landslide 82 points thanks to Bucky’s help, and when you tangled your fingers in his shirt and pulled him closer, you made sure he knew just how grateful you were.


	11. Making Amends (Bucky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't need to write this, nobody requested it but I read the prompt number wrong and didn't notice until I had already written it....

Hydra had no sense of class. None. It was bad enough that they kept shooting at you when you were on a mission, but on a date? Rude. Rude and tactless. What was worse, it was your favourite restaurant, the one with the really good pasta and the cute waiter who always gave you extra parmesan.

 

The fuckers didn’t even wait until after desert before they attacked.

 

“Oh hell no, you might have fucked with my restaurant, my waiter and my dessert but you best get your ugly Nazi asses away from my boyfriend!” You snarled, body slamming an agent who had been stupidly trying to sneak up on Bucky.

 

The two of you tumbled to the ground in a flurry of limbs and swearing and by the time you hit the floor, he was dead and you were still angry.

 

“So glad I’m more valuable to you than cake.” Bucky scoffed, easily taking down his own self-assigned portion of the bad guys.

 

“Yeah well, cake only makes me happy while I’m eating it. You’re always there.” You told him.

 

“So I’m higher on the list because I’m more reliable?” He asked.

 

“That and I can eat cake but cake never eats me back.” You laughed, extracting your gun from it’s thigh holster and aiming it at an agent who was currently grabbing for a hostage. A very familiar hostage.

 

“Sorry!” You yelled, just as you pulled the trigger.

 

It had to be done. The only way to stop the bad guy from hurting your favourite waiter was to shoot _through_ Bucky. It was his fault for being in the way really. Or so you tried to convince yourself. The bullet clipped the edge of Bucky’s thigh, grazing the skin, and continued on its upwards trajectory to rip through the jugular of its intended target.

 

“Brings a whole new meaning to customer service, right?” You said cockily, grinning at Alec.

 

Your victorious and frankly witty display was dampened by Bucky swearing at you.

 

“You just fucking shot me!” He growled.

 

“I grazed you, to save an innocents life! It’s barely worse than a paper cut!” You insisted.

 

You weren’t lying. It wasn’t even a centimetre deep, maybe two inches long. It would be healed in a matter of hours thanks to the serum.

 

“You couldn’t have shot around me?” He snapped.

 

“I’m not Angelina fucking Jolie, this isn’t Wanted. I can’t curve bullets, what did you want me to do? Let him die?”

 

Bucky mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘yes’ and stomped over to the bodies to make sure they were dead.

 

“Thank you.” Alec the waiter finally managed to blurt out.

 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” You said dismissively, standing up and running after Bucky.

 

“I’m really sorry if it helps?” You told him.

 

“It doesn’t.”

 

“But I’m really reallllyyyyy sorry.” You pouted.

 

“Good for you.”

 

 **“Why won’t you just accept my apology?”** You whined.

**“Because you shot me!”** He rebutted.

**“Only a little bit…”** You defended yourself.

 

“I’m not mad, because you’re going to make it up to me.” He growled.

 

“Oooh, kinky.” You laughed.

 

“It will be.” He said with a wicked grin.

 

“So shooting you equals kinky sex. What happens if I stab you?” You snorted.

 

“You get to use your mouth for something other than annoying me.” He said like it was obvious.

 

“And if I hit you with my car?” You asked.

 

He slapped you on the ass and gave a suggestive smirk. You winced, making him chuckle.

 

“I don’t make the rules doll.”

 

“Kinda feels like you do…” You pointed out.

 

“I’ll call Steve, have him send some low level agents to clean up this mess and have Tony pay for the damages, you go get your boyfriend to box up our dessert.” He said, looking pointedly at Alec the waiter.

 

“Fine, come on dear.” You said, holding your hand out to Alec and wiggling your fingers.

 

The nervous waiter grabbed it immediately, almost crushing your fingers as you dragged him into the kitchen. He was so awed and grateful that he boxed up the entire cake for you.

 

“This, this is why I love you Alec.” You said, gazing adoringly at him.

 

You carried the cake back to the car, ignoring the slew of police and agents arriving on the scene and very carefully placed it on the backseat, giving it more care than a newborn baby would get. When you swung open the drivers side door, it smacked into something and you looked up in alarm at Bucky.

 

“NO! I hit you with the door! That doesn’t count!” You protested.

 

He fixed you with a wolfish grin and leant around the door to pin you to the side of the car.

 

“Oh, it counts doll… It counts.”


	12. Over The Hill (Bucky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has several prompts but I don’t wanna spoil the story so I won’t say which ones. Just be warned, this is very heavy on the angst and has major character death…

James Buchanan Barnes was almost indescribable. 

He was like the last rays of sunshine on the best day of summer. There was beauty and brightness there but was tinged with loss. 

He was like that song, you know the one? The one everyone has, the song that is so sad, so painful and still so beautiful. With every note you feel your heart break a little bit more and no matter how many times you hear it, you still cry every time. But you still listened because even the sadness itself felt like a privilege if you got to listen to the song. 

The melancholy sadness that radiated off of him was almost unbearable. Part of you wanted to avoid him because seeing him that way, it just hurt. But then he would smile, this soft, pain filled smile. And even though it hurt worse than anything you had ever felt, it was a privilege to see it. 

All the pain in him wasn’t enough to temper his kindness, his desire to help. He would bend over backwards to make sure nobody else was suffering, even if it was something small and unimportant. 

Couldn’t reach a cup on the top shelf? Bucky was there, handing it to you. 

Too many bags to carry? He would be taking them all off of you before you even realized he had approached you. 

You water bottle was empty on a warm day? A cold, fresh one would be handed to you mid run. 

Steve admonishing you for messing up a mission? Bucky would be there, pointing out everything you had done right and how you could learn from your mistakes. 

The guy Natasha set you up with turned out to be an asshole? Well, you couldn’t prove it but that guy quickly transferred away from the compound after writing you a very long apology note. 

But the one thing he couldn’t help with, the one pain he couldn’t sooth was the heartbreak of loving him and knowing he didn’t love you back. It was the worst sort of pain you had ever felt in your life, an all consuming ache that you carried in your chest at all times. But if you could go back and never have met him, saved yourself all that trouble? You wouldn’t do it. Knowing Bucky Barnes was worth it, even if it destroyed you. 

~~~~~~~~~~In The Beginning~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re wasting your talents.” You cousin chided you. 

You tucked the phone between your shoulder and ear, trying to balance the massive pile of files in one hand and your coffee cup in the other as you walked through the bustling halls of the Quantico headquarters. 

“Maria! I’m working for the FBI, it’s not like I’m driving the forklift in a Walmart Warehouse.” You protested. 

“Fury would take you back in a heartbeat, it’s not Shield but it’s better.” She tried. 

“In that it’s not secretly hosting a parasitic Nazi organization?” You snorted. 

“Yes. Just call fury, you can’t tell me you aren’t bored.” She sighed. 

“I’m a little bored, but Nicky hates me.” You refuted. 

“He hates that you call him Nicky but time has made him forget how annoying you are and reminded him of your good qualities.” She argued. 

“What, that I’m really good at shooting people?” You scoffed. 

“Exactly.”

“Maria, I followed you into Shield but honestly, Shield falling was kind of a good thing for me. Yes, I’m bored but I’m not unhappy to be out of that game.” 

“What about The Avengers? I could put a call in for you, and Barton and Romaoff would back me up.” She offered. 

That made you pause.

“They looking for Agents?” You enquired. 

“They’re always looking for good agents.” She said victoriously, knowing she had you. 

“And I wouldn’t be under Nicky’s thumb?” You checked. 

“Fury has no authority there.” She confirmed. 

You looked at the obscene amount of paperwork as you dumped it on your desk and absentmindedly stroked the holstered gun on your hip, the one that hadn’t been fired outside of a shooting range in months. 

“Alright, hook me up with The Avengers.” You agreed. 

That was how you found yourself dragging a duffel bag into the Upstate Avengers compound two weeks later. 

“Can I help you with that?” A soft voice said from behind you. 

You turned your head to see a long haired, beautiful man standing a few feet away nervously, waiting for you to give him permission to approach. His hand was outstretched and you noticed it was metal, which drew your eyes back to his face. 

“I would appreciate that.” You said gratefully. 

He took the bag from you, eyebrows raising when he realized how heavy it was. 

“What do you have in here?” He asked, blushing when he realised it was probably a personal question. 

“Pretty much everything I own. So a lot of weapons and a lot of shoes.” You said, grinning at him. 

“Are you moving in?” He asked curiously, carrying the bag towards the elevator. 

“Actually, yes I am Sergeant Barnes.” You nodded, following him. 

“You know who I am?” 

“You’re recognisable. And chivalrous but not blonde, so that narrowed it down.” You joked. 

“Bucky. Call me Bucky.” He said softly. 

“Bucky… I’m.” 

“Oh no.” He groaned and you froze up in alarm as he turned to you with a deer in the headlights look. 

“Will you marry me?” He asked in a rush, eyes wide. 

“We met three minutes ago, you don’t even know my name!” You laughed, puzzled by the request. 

“Please, please just pretend that we are madly in love and getting married!” He begged. 

“Ok?” You agreed. 

He sighed in relief and slipped his arm around your waist, pulling you into his chest. Before you could even let out a noise of surprise you heard someone yelling his name. 

“Oh Sergeant Barnes!” 

Even you winced at the shrill tone and you had a pretty good idea of why you were now engaged. You glanced up to see a tall, blonde woman barrelling towards you. Whether she was in a rush or just couldn’t stop the momentum, you weren’t sure. If you were wearing heels that high, you’d probably keep moving as well, too afraid of toppling over if you stopped. As she drew closer her eyes zero’d in on you and narrowed hatefully as she sized you up. 

“Who’s your friend?” She asked with forced friendliness. 

“Uh, Babette, I told you about her right. This is my fiancée.” He explained, looking between the two of you nervously. 

“I’ve told you, everybody calls me Babe.” She laughed, glaring at you through the cackle. 

“Well hey Babe, I’m Agent Hill the younger.” You announced, offering her your hand. 

Bucky’s hand tightened on your waist as he realised who you were. 

“Agent… Hill?” She gulped. 

“”That’s right.” You said, grinning up at Bucky with a mischievous twinkle in your eye. 

“Well we should get you settled in upstairs, everyone’s dying to see you.” Bucky said, trying to pull you away. 

“Bye Babe!” You yelled as he dragged you away. 

As soon as you were on the elevator he dropped the charade. 

“I’m so sorry!” He gushed, releasing your waist like you’d burned him. 

“Why exactly are we getting married?” You asked him. 

“She.. well she’s relentless and I didn’t know how to get her to stop flirting with me without being rude. So I told her I was with someone and when she asked if it was serious I said I was engaged. She still didn’t want to back off so when I saw her coming over, I panicked.” He admitted, blushing slightly. 

“Ah. You should have told her you were gay.” You said, shaking your head in mock disappointment. 

“You’re glossing over the whole panicking thing aren’t you?” 

“Well, if you need a fake fiancée to ward of the Babe’s of the world then let me know.” You offered, trying to reassure him with a gentle smile. 

“Thank you. For going along with it.” He said genuinely. 

He was so sincere and soft spoken, charming and kind that you immediately found yourself drawn in by him. 

“Anything for you Bucky.” You said, meaning it to be a joke. 

Turned out, the joke was on you. 

~~~~~~~~~~Today~~~~~~~~~~

“Steve, we can stop the detonations from decimating the city but we need to do it from here.” Bucky said into the comms, his eyes haunted.

He was right, Stark had done what he could to ensure that the bombs wouldn’t go off by jamming the signals. But the catch was, he couldn’t jam the signal to the bomb where the three of you were stood and someone needed to be here to keep jamming the signal. 

“Get her out of here.” Bucky said to Tony, ignoring you. 

“Barnes…” Tony argued weakly. 

“You can fly, you have a better chance of getting her away.” Bucky said decisively. 

“Bucky, I…” You gasped, looking around desperately. 

“There’s no other way.” Bucky said apologetically, knowing what you were looking for. 

Tears stung at your eyes as you launched yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

“I love you.” You whispered in his ear before you pulled away. 

You saw the shock on his eyes at your admission, the pained look on his face. And then the horror as the metal pipe you’d grabbed slammed into his skull. 

“What the hell?” Tony demanded as Bucky crumbled to the ground. 

“I can’t carry him out. You have to do it.” You said coldly. 

Tony looked between Bucky’s unconscious body and the firm, stubborn look on your face as he realised what you’d just done. You’d backed him into a corner. 

“Agent Hill, it’s been an honour.” He said sadly, knowing there was no time for a long drawn out goodbye. 

“Tell Maria it was my choice and I didn’t regret it. Please?” You begged as he picked Bucky’s prone form up off the floor. 

“I will.” Tony said, with one last pained look of regret before his visor closed and he was gone. 

You got to work, typing the code Tony had input into the system that jammed the radio signals. 

Bucky woke up a safe distance away from the building, just in time to see it go up in flames with a ground shaking boom. 

“Where is she?!” He roared, swaying as he stood up and tried to move towards the building. 

“She made her choice Barnes, I’m sorry.” Tony apologised, pulling him back. 

Bucky struggled against him, frantically trying to get to you even as he watched the building crumble. 

“NO!” He screamed, the futility of the situation slamming into him and forcing him to his knees. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Tony repeated, trying to push his own pain aside. 

“She can’t be gone.” Bucky whispered. 

“Barnes… look!” Tony said in shock, hoping his eyes weren’t deceiving him. 

The red figure flying out of the building flew closer and Vision landed in front of them, carrying a very bloody, very burned but very alive you in his arms. Bucky scrambled to his feet and gently grabbed you from Vision. 

“I tried to get there before the explosion but I was unable to save her.” Vision apologised. 

“S’alright Vis, you did good.” You assured weakly. 

“What were you thinking? You could have been killed!” Bucky demanded, cradling you to his chest carefully and angling you towards Tony so Friday could scan your vitals. 

“I was thinking that you were in danger and I would happily die rather than live in a world without you in it.” You told him sincerely. 

“What you said… You didn’t just say it to distract me?” He demanded desperately. 

“I love you Bucky, I couldn’t tell you because I didn’t want to lose you.” 

“You wouldn’t. You won’t. I love you, I fucking love you, I’m sorry I ever made you think otherwise.” He professed.

Tony gently grasped his shoulder and he looked up to see the other mans heartbroken expression. 

“She’s got major internal bleeding, Ambulance is coming but..” Tony trailed off. 

Bucky looked back down at you and noticed the way you were rapidly losing colour and your eyes were fluttering closed. 

“I will spend the rest of my life making it all up to you but you need to live, please just hold on.” He begged. 

“Sorry. I’m sorry.” You whispered. 

“Don’t be sorry, just live.” He pleaded. 

But you were only human, and not even force of will could help you survive the force of a bomb and a building collapsing on you. By the time the ambulance arrived less than a minute later, you were already gone. They tried to revive you but your heart wouldn’t restart, and Bucky’s heart broke. He clutched your hand as the paramedics called the time of death. 

“I love you. I will always love you and I will tell you that every day for the rest of my life, I just wish you were alive to hear it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Don't worry, I hate me as well for writing this....


	13. Without Me (Steve x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic prompt for Anon - Without Me by Halsey for Bucky or Steve. 
> 
> So it’s a Steve x Reader aaaaand Bucky x Reader 
> 
> (First ever songfic, be kind to me?)

Of course it hurt, seeing him on another womans arm. It had broken your heart into a thousand pieces the first time it had happened, and every time after it felt like he was digging his heel into the shattered remains and crushing the broken pieces of your heart into dust.

 

Then the pain subsided and with every new girl, you felt bitterly vindicated. You had made him this way, spent months whispering into his ear and building up his confidence, made him feel so loved that he became invincible. You were the Doctor, he was the monster.

 

He had been the golden boy, the hero of hero’s but behind closed doors, in private he was a broken man out of his time. And when you had fallen, you had fallen hard. You had given him everything, every bit of love you possessed. You had held his hand in public, pulling him past all the people who worshipped the Captain and shown them Steve Rogers.

 

The man who despite his extraordinary abilities, could not play baseball to save his life but when he did manage to score would run across the field to pick you up and spin you around in his arms while he laughed joyously.

 

The man who could face down Nazi’s without flinching but was abnormally terrified of Squirrels but would still carry them to the vets while you cried over the poor things health.

 

You had broken down the Captain and built up Steve Rogers, proved to him that his soul was every bit as beautiful as his body.

 

And god, you _had_ loved him. You had loved him with every fibre of your being.

 

And he had taken and taken and taken until you had nothing left to give before he discarded you for someone else. Then discarded her for another, and so on. He didn’t mean to do it, it wasn’t done with cruel intentions but it didn’t change the fact that he was leaving a trail of broken heart behind him as he searched for god knows what.

 

_“Nothing feels right, no matter how hard I  try. It’s not your fault, I’m so sorry.”_

He was right about that, it really wasn’t your fault. Because all you had ever done was love him, and he had pushed you away, told you he just needed a little space. And Natasha had been the one to tell you that he was busy trying to replace you. That he was out there, trying on other woman to see if they fit. And when they didn’t, he would knock on your door in the middle of the night with those heartbroken eyes and you would let him in. Someone you ended up consoling the man you loved, assuring him that he was lovable. Telling him that those other girls didn’t know what they were missing. And he would kiss you like he had finally realized who he belonged with and you believed it.

 

Until the cycle started all over again.

 

No matter how many times he left, he came back and you let him.

 

Until the day you didn’t.

 

When your door swung open, he had the roses in his hand, ready to present them and fall to his knees. He was done running, fighting the love you had always freely given. He had finally talked himself down off the ledge, admitting that he needed you, that he could have the happiness he had given up when his plane went down.

 

But it wasn’t you who had answered the door.

 

“Bucky?”

 

“Steve… Don’t do this.”

 

“You and her?” Steve asked, the betrayal making him stumble back.

 

“No! No, not me and her. Because her hearts been broken by you, and she doesn’t deserve that. Steve, please stop. Please.” Bucky begged, angry and desperate in equal measure.

 

“I never meant to hurt her.” Steve whispered.

 

“But you did. You do. And I can’t watch you do it anymore, it’s not you. If I have to see her cry over you one more time…” Bucky sighed.

 

“I love her Buck.”

 

“So do I!” Bucky yelled.

 

“So do I. And if I ever had her, I would never _ever_ let her go. Not for anything.” Bucky said, his eyes wide as he begged Steve to understand what he was saying.

 

“Bucky?” Your soft voice carried out the door and Bucky turned, seeing you stood there thunderstruck.

 

“Doll, I…” He whispered, his heart breaking when your eyes were drawn to Steve.

 

You slowly approached the door, walking past Bucky. Steve looked at you helplessly, flowers dangling from his hand before he held them up hopefully. And you just shook your head and gently closed the door on him, physically and metaphorically.

 

 

 


	14. Waving Through A Window (Natasha x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waving Through a Window by Ben Platt - With Natasha.

You didn’t need your ego fed, you didn’t want to be praised but… maybe just to be noticed? Was that wrong, to need someone to see you, to know how hard you were trying? You weren’t perfect, you made mistakes, a lot of them. But not always.

You saw the agent coming towards you and reacted instinctually, pushing off from the ground and wrapping your thighs around his neck, twisting in mid-air and pulling him to the ground. You landed perfectly, stepping off his shoulders with ease as he dropped down, dead. It was exhilarating, knowing you’d pulled off the move. You automatically looked around, to see if anyone had noticed.

But nobody ever did. Why would they? You were the wallflower, the silent Avenger. It was almost a superpower. You were alone, constantly tapping on the glass, trying to look inside, waving through a window and hoping somebody would one day wave back. 

You shrugged it off and jumped back into the fray.

“Well done friends! The enemy stood no chance today!” Thor boomed at the customary after party.

“Well done guys, we kicked ass.” Clint agreed, raising his glass.

“We were in rather fine form today weren’t we? Especially me. Taking down the beam of that building next to that troop was a stroke of genius on my part.” Tony mused.

“Not that you’re one to toot your own horn?” Steve joked.

“I love tooting my own horn, I do it every morning before I get out of bed.”

“Stark!”

“It  _was_ a good move though Tony. Well done.” Steve begrudgingly admitted.

“I saw you death frisbee at least 15 agents yourself old man, not too shabby!” Tony retorted, tipping his glass in respect.

“Wanda dropped that car on them, at the perfect moment as well. It was incredible!” You interjected excitedly.

“Clint, did my eyes deceive me or did you manage to fire an arrow through a broken window straight into a guys hand, knocking the gun out of his hand?” Tony asked, as if you hadn’t even spoken.

“Look at that Stark, looks like old age hasn’t affected your eyesight!” Clint confirmed with a chuckle.

“Did anyone see Wanda’s perfectly timed parking job?” Steve asked, smiling proudly at her.

You laughed quietly and humourlessly to yourself, sipping your drink. It didn’t make you feel any better and you decided to leave, before you got any more lonely in the crowd.

“Oh, I didn’t see you there My Lady! Have you heard about our most successful battle today?” Thor asked kindly, clasping you on the shoulder.

“I was there, you guys all did great. Really.” You said with forced cheer.

“Speaking of doing great, you’re meeting me in the gym tomorrow to teach me that move you did with the thigh lock. It was different to how I do it, but incredibly effective.” Natasha called.

You stilled, shock overtaking you.

“You saw that?” You whispered.

“Saw it? I nearly got shot, I was so distracted. It was awesome!” She laughed, clinking her glass with yours.

“Oh.” You said, a small, ridiculously happy smile tugging at your lips.

“You’re just full of tricky little manoeuvres like that, I’ve been watching you for a while. Your tactics are good, you could teach these clowns a thing or two.” She said.

You sat back down, pleasantly shocked.

“Do you think any of the camera’s caught it? I want to see it!” Sam asked loudly.

“Hey, well done kid.” Tony said, pushing a fresh glass your way.

“Thank you.” You whispered to Natasha who frowned at you.

“What for?” She asked.

“Just.. noticing me.”

“I noticed you the second you walked into my life. You’re hard to miss.”

You blinked owlishly at her.

“So gym in the morning?” She checked and you nodded enthusiastically.            

“It’s a date.” She said with a twinkle in her eye, though her eyes lingered on yours to see how you took the declaration.

“It’s a date.” You said back, smiling at her.

Her face lit up and she moved so she was sat next to you, positively shining with joy.

You’d spent so long waving through a window and wondering if anybody could see you without realizing someone was standing on the other side, waving back and waiting for you to notice them. The damn glass had just been clouding your view, reflecting your insecurities back at you, but when the glass was gone you saw yourself differently. Now you were looking at yourself through Natasha’s eyes, and you weren’t alone anymore.


	15. Star Me Kitten (Bucky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, based on the song 'Star Me Kitten' by R.E.M

He heard the all too familiar screech of tires as your car skidded to a halt outside the Brooklyn brownstone, the slam of the car door and the sharp patter of your heels against the concrete as you stormed towards the door. He opened it before you could bang on it, knowing you didn’t have a key to the locks anymore.

 

“Where’s my stuff?” You snapped.

 

“What, no hello?” He said sarcastically, kicking the duffle bag towards you.

 

“Hello _my love._ Goodbye _my love_.” You hissed viciously.

 

He smirked at your ire, your obvious distain of him and reached around you to slam the door closed. Your eyes narrowed at him, knowing what was coming but making no move to stop it.

 

His metal fingers gripped your jaw, holding you in place effortlessly. He didn’t kiss you, he took a kiss from you. A kiss you would have willingly given but he took it anyway, his lips demanding your reciprocation as they brushed against yours. Kissing you felt like much more than it probably was, it felt like he was drinking down your soul, your essence, your life..

 

His flesh hand crept under your dress and he took your bottom lip between his teeth, nipping at it. You winced in pain as he shoved your panties to the side, ignoring your squirming and spread your pussy lips apart with his fingers, tracing along your wet heat with his index finger tantalizingly.

 

“You’re absolutely soaking wet…” He pointed out.

 

You really were, you were so slick that his finger slid easily inside you without any warning and you yelped at the sudden intrusion. His kiss swallowed your moans and the taste of his mouth mingled with the sharp copper taste of blood that was welling from your bitten lip.

 

“You still hate me kitten?” He asked.

 

Without waiting for an answer he thrust his ring and index fingers into you, rubbing the heel of his palm against your clit. The slick wetness was all but gushing out of you as he worked your body to the brink of orgasm before slowing down, changing the angle and pace of his fingers and keeping you on edge. His metal hand kept its grip on your jaw, keeping you looking at him.

 

“Bucky… Oh god, Bucky!”

 

“That’s right doll, say my name.” He ordered, scissoring his fingers inside you and twisting his wrist to flick his thumb across your clit, using your own wetness against you to create a smooth, rapid rhythm that had your whole body shaking. His metal hand moved south, closing around your throat and it was the only thing keeping you upright as his fingers curled and found that spot deep inside you, rubbing against it while his thumb pushed down on your clit and rubbed firmly. You came _hard_ , choking his name out and he relentlessly worked you through it until you were whimpering and your body desperately tried to fight him off.

 

He slowly pulled his fingers out of you and brought them to his lips, He keeping you pinned to the wall as he leisurely licked them clean, savouring the taste of you.

 

The look you gave him was all hatred, anger and loathing but when he pulled his shirt of and unbuttoned his jeans, he could see the lust in your eyes as you drank in the sight of him and subconsciously licked your lips.

 

“Gonna fuck you right here, up against this wall you spent hours picking the colours for.” He growled, hiking your leg around his waist and pulling your panties to the side again.

 

“Then fuck me Bucky, its all we’re good for anymore.” You snarled, and if that wasn’t the godman truth.

 

He pushed inside you and groaned out loud as the tight walls enveloped him. Feeling his cock disappear inside you inch by inch was the most satisfying sensation he had ever felt, even after all this time and it was all the more sweeter by the fact that with every inch, you moaned louder and scratched his back harder.

 

“Tell me you hate me.” He demanded tauntingly as soon as he could speak, holding himself still inside your soft, wet, tight cunt.

 

You were unable to form any coherent words and just whimpered. He chuckled darkly and ground his hips into you. Your eyes rolled back in your head as he pulled out and snapped his hip forwards, starting a brutal pace that had you screaming.

 

“Fuck. You’re tight kitten.” He praised as he pulled out to the tip slammed back in.

 

His hands wrapped around your thighs, fingers digging in hard enough that he was certainly leaving bruises as he lifted you of the ground, holding you against the wall and fucking you like he despised you, because he did despise you. But nobody would ever take his cock as well as you did, nobody would scream his name as sweetly, nobody would ever tug his hair as roughly, nobody would ever kiss him as passionately.

 

He knew if he angled his hips _just so_ he would hit that spot inside you he was intimately familiar with and he relished in the fact that you were as addicted as he was, because he knew nobody would ever fuck you as well as he could. Nobody would ever be able to make your eyes roll back in your head like this and when your walls clenched around him, it triggered his own orgasm like it always did.

 

As soon as it was over he pulled out, dropping his hold on you like you’d burned him and you snatched the duffle bag off the floor. You opened the door and looked back at him.

 

“I hate you.” You finally said.

 

“I know. I hate you too.” He whispered, pecking you gently on the lips.

 

He closed the door as you stalked away and listened to the slam of the car door, the screeching of the tires as you pulled away before he wandering back into the house that had once been a home.


	16. Human (Tony Stark x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This fic has themes of a suicidal nature, plese don’t read if that will in any way trigger you. 
> 
> This was a sonfic request for a suicidal reader based on Human by Christina Perri - With Tony Stark.

Living with Tony Stark was like living in a marathon, trying to keep up with Ussain Bolt. And by god did you run. You couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ falter. He was Iron Man, he was genius, he was witty and energetic and perfect and you needed to be just as good as he was or he’d realise you weren’t right for him.

 

For every sarcastic quip he made, you made a dirtier one. And his eyes would light up and he’d do that deep throated chuckle.

 

For every scientific advancement he helmed, you would work ten times harder to make something just as impressive and he look at you like you were the sun, blinding and beautiful.

 

When he stayed up for three day without sleeping, you stay up longer to clean up after him and finish whatever he had been working on while he slept. And he’d wake up to you already risen and he’d smile at you and tell you he couldn’t imagine ever waking up to anyone else ever again.

 

At every party, you’d dance until your feet bled.

 

In every battle or fight, you’d watch his back more than your own.

 

You gave and gave until you had nothing left, and then you kept on giving. Because he was Tony Stark and he deserved it, and if you slowed down for even a second, you’d be left behind.

 

And because you did everything with a smile, he took you for granted, never knowing how much you were struggling.

 

When you started to fall, nobody was there to catch you. You stopped working as hard in the lab, and he shrugged it off, doing it himself. You would go to bed before him and when he woke, you’d still be sleeping. You stopped dancing at his parties, until you just stopped turning up altogether.

 

And he never said a word, never seemed to notice. You realized that while you’d been carving your heart out of your chest and offering it to him, he hadn’t once noticed.

 

You’d given all you had to him and now you had nothing left for yourself.

 

Whenever he leant on you, opening up and spilling out his darkness, his own troubles, you listened, you soothed, you cared. And you bit down the acrid guilt that left a foul taste in your mouth because the more he spoke, the more you wished he would also listen. You needed to lean on him, you needed to scream, you needed to be heard. But you never said a word because then he’d know how weak you were and he might listen but he would judge you, or he would push you and your insignificant problems away.

 

Life was loud and warm and exhausting, and on the other side of the bottle, after an handful of pills, there was quiet. You closed your eyes and you could almost feel the bone chilling cold of the grave, of the cool dirt and the marble. It would be so peaceful, to just lie down and never get back up.

 

It wasn’t that you wanted to die, it was that you didn’t have the desire to live.

 

With the last bit of strength in your soul you painstaking popped all the pills out of the foil packets and piled them up in a little mountain on your palm and tossed them from hand to hand, hearing the way the rattled against each other. You counted them, separated them by colour and size and then messed them up again.

 

This was it, this was your final goodnight.

 

You changed into the softest clothes you owned and brushed your hair, you made sure everything was in place before you took your little pills and your bottle of vodka to bed and climbed under the covers.

 

As soon as he walked into the room, the fist thing he saw was the letter taped to the wall, with his name written and underlined. He ripped it off the wall and unfolded it.

 

_My Dearest Tony,_

_I need you to understand that this is not your fault, that you are not to blame. I could have found a way out of this situation but I choose my path. I know it’s all my fault. I chose to love a man I wasn’t good enough for and tried to be someone I was not._

_I’m so lost Tony, and I’m so tired. Life has lost it’s colour for me and there’s no joy, no satisfaction, no contentment, no peace. Every day is a trial I shouldn’t have to face and I just can’t do it anymore._

_I had everything prepared, I was ready to take the easy way out. But if I’m at rock bottom, if I’m ready to die… Then what’ the harm in one last try? I can always take the pills tomorrow if I fail, but maybe the girl I used to be is somewhere out there still. Maybe I can find her again. And if I can’t, then I suppose that’s ok._

_But she isn’t here anymore. I’m not here Tony._

_You can look for me if it makes you feel better but if there’s any part of you that respects me, let me go. Let me be free, let me find myself again._

_You will always be the best man I know and there is an eternal place in my heart for you._

You took one last look at New York before you got on the bus and smiled wistfully. The pain was still there, you were still tired. But knowing you had nothing left to loose and nothing left to gain had taken a weight from your shoulders.

 

“Goodbye Tony.” You whispered into the night air.

 

And then you were gone.

 

 


	17. I Say No (Loki x reader)

All your life you felt like you were walking a line, between right and wrong. Part of you wanted to save the world, to do good, to help people but then you’d get angry and that hatred would bubble up inside of you and you’d look around with scorn at your fellow humans.

 

When Loki invaded, You were deep in a mission and Shield refused to call you in.               

 

"Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on." Fury told you.

 

So while aliens attacked New York and the Avengers assembled, you played trophy wife to a weapons dealer.

 

You never admitted it out loud but a part of you agreed with Loki. You watched it on the news, his speech in Struttgart and you thought about all the wars, the governments clashing for power and you wondered if he was right. All of humanity, united under one banner? Was that such a bad thing?

 

But Loki failed and that was the end of that, and your ‘husband’ and his organization was taken down and you got to go back to The Triskelion.

 

Then Hydra were revealed and Shield fell and it was the final nail in the coffin of your innocence and hope. Humanity was trash, it was unruly, it was a lost cause. You went along with the new status quo, working with Fury and Hill, being loaned out to the Avengers when it was required but you did it all with a weariness. You were going through the motions, doing what you had always done but your heart wasn’t in it anymore.

 

Until Loki returned and Fury sent you to clear the civilians from the streets where his battle with Thor raged.

 

“Brother! Do not hide from me!” You heard Thor yell.

 

You peered down the alley way carefully, ready to duck back through the door if need be.

 

You don’t know who was more startled, you or the god of mischief. Though his was more a bemusement than shock. He was stood there, facing away from you, waiting for his brother. He looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at your loud gasp. Your heart beat almost painfully, squeezing and palpitating and somewhere deep in your bones you could feel the stirrings of fate.

 

The thundering footsteps of the god of thunder drew closer and you pulled the door open, looking pointedly between it and Loki until he slowly walked through it with a curious gaze.

 

“Loki!”

 

You raised a hand and pointed down the alleyway, heaving for breath and clutching your side like you were injured as Thor nodded his thanks and ran past you.

 

“How curious… a hero hiding a villain from another hero.” Loki mused from behind you.

 

You shook your head in exasperation at yourself and went into the abandoned supermarket. Loki followed, like a dark shadow.

 

“Why did you do it? Did you think you could extort a favour from me if I owed you?” He demanded.

 

“What could you possibly give me?” You snorted derisively.

 

“Vengeance, riches, power, love? I could give you whatever your feeble little mortal heart desires.” He said tantalizingly.

 

“Could and would aren’t the same thing.”

 

“Clever little thing aren’t you? So if there’s nothing you believe I could give you, why did you assist me?” He pressed.

 

You made your way over to the newspapers and grabbed a pile of them, throwing them in front of him.

 

“Wars are fought every day, people are driven from their homeland and turned away from sanctuary, there’s famine and murder and rape and every horrible thing you can think of happening every damn day. Humans are savages, we’re children. All the beauty we are capable of gets further out of reach every day, we’re even killing our own planet. Is it really so bad to kneel to a god if it could save our entire race?”

 

Loki’s face lit up and he looked you over with awe and consideration.

 

“Yes… clever.” He said, vindicated by your words.

 

But you were wrong. Loki wasn’t a saviour, he was a brat. As childish as you thought humans were, he was worse. He was just infinitely more powerful. But by the time you realised it, you had fallen in love with the dark god. He made grand promises about saving humanity from themselves, of filling the world with art and beauty and magic and you ate them up, making excuses about the terrible things he did. You told yourself that you had to tear something down before you could build it back up, that he was fighting a war for all the right reasons. And when he slunk into your room, still covered in the blood of his enemies, you closed your eyes and let him slither between your sheets.

 

His touch was like a cold fire, consuming you and making you feel alive, making you feel high.

 

The more you had him, the more you wanted him. If your morals started to rear their heads, his lips would stifle them. He would twist the truth, convoluting it until it was unrecognisable and you and he were the hero’s of the story. And if still you doubted, his body would consume thoughts of doing the right thing and every thrust of his hips wiped out the girl you used to be until one day you looked at yourself in the mirror. Your hair was tousled, your body covered in bite marks and frost burns but it was your eyes that were alarming. They were cold and hard, calculating and brimming with hatred. They were like his.

 

Loki was throwing a temper tantrum of biblical proportions and you were providing shelter for him, holding his hand while the other hand wreaked havoc on your world.

 

It had to end.

 

He never sensed the change within you, too blinded by the smiles you gave and way you held him close. Even the God of Mischief could be blinded by love it would seem, because even until the final moments, he never saw the betrayal coming.

 

“Soon, this world will be ours and nothing will stand in our way.” He whispered in your ear, seconds before the door to your apartment crashed open.

 

“Loki! It’s over, stand down!” Captain America ordered.

 

You saw Iron Man hovering outside the window, repulsors aimed at the man you loved as one by one, The Avengers circled the dark god, and you who was by his side.  

 

“It would appear we have been found out my love.” Loki said smugly, relishing in The Avengers seeing how you were his.

 

“Yes, the game is over.” You whispered.

 

Thor nodded at you and you slipped the cuff bracelet from your pocket and snapped it over Loki’s wrist before he knew what was happening.

 

“What have you done?” He demanded.

 

“I lost hope in my race for a long time. I let all the hatred in the world infect my soul but I was wrong. Winning isn’t kneeling, it’s fighting against our nature and that starts with me. I won’t be the bad guy anymore Loki, I won’t.” You said, raising your chin defiantly.

 

“You have bound my magic! How…” He looked between you and Thor who both looked stricken.

 

“You led them here, you worked with my brother to trap me.” He accused and you nodded.

 

“You turned on me. You betrayed me!” He scoffed.

 

“You can’t keep acting like a monster and then feeling vindicated when people see it and decide they can’t take it. We don’t get to keep blaming other people for our damage!” You yelled.

 

“My love… it is not too late to turn back from this path. Do not turn your back on our love, on me. Remove the bracelet, return my magic.  ” He pleaded.

 

“No.” You said and your voice was unwavering, the word ringing out clearly as Thor and Captain America grabbed a hold of their prisoner.

 

Loki’s eyes never left your as they started to drag him away and he surged forward but rather than fighting or attempting to escape, he lunged towards you and kissed you one last time.

 

“You have impressed me my love, but no mortal, even one I have given my heart to will ever best me.” He whispered against your lips.

 

Then all hell broke loose. The bracelet clanged to the floor and Captain Rogers was sent flying into the wall while Thor roared and grabbed for Loki but his arms went through the trickster. You breathed heavily as the chaos surrounded you. Loki was gone, who knows where because the bracelet you had put on him had failed. It wasn’t very surprising when you were cuffed or led away.

 

“Agent 12, you are under arrest for aiding the war criminal Loki. Under The Sokovia Accords you have no right to an attorney or trial and will be immediately incarcerated for an indeterminate sentence aboard The Raft.”


	18. Cloaks and Daggers (Loki x Reader)

My Lady, I require your assistance!” Thor boomed as he landed on the lawn in front of you.

 

You looked up with furrowed brows, a spoonful of Gelato half way to your mouth.

 

“Mine?”

 

“Time is of the essence!” He said in a rush, grabbing a hold of you and pulling you taut against his chest.

 

“Thor, buddy, I am flattered but you’re not my WHOA!” Whatever you’d been about to say was cut off as Thor twirled Mjolnir and you were both pulled into the air.

 

In your shock you managed to drop your Gelato and you sadly watched it hurtle to the ground, a pout forming on your lips.

 

“Cap, did you hear that yelling?” Tony asked, running onto the lawn.

 

“Yeah, I did. But there’s nobody here.” Steve said, scratching his head.

 

They both jumped back in shock as a small tub landed on the ground between them, the icy treat splatting on the ground.

 

“What the???”

 

“Oh my god! It’s Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs!!!!”

 

The wind was whipping through your hair, stinging at your skin and in no time at all you were shivering violently. You tucked yourself into Thor’s body as much as you could, quickly getting over the grossness in favour of warmth and basically shoving your face into his armpit.

 

Thankfully, the awful journey was over quickly and Thor landed in an abandoned parking lot somewhere in the city, trying to prize you off of him.

 

“My Lady, we have arrived.” He said, trying to coax your arms off of him.

 

“A..aaa..a.rived?” You asked, your teeth chattering.

 

“Thor you buffoon, she’s frozen solid!”

 

Someone was yanking you away from Thor and wrapping a green coat around your shoulders and as soon as you looked up at them, your jaw dropped.

 

“You!” You accused.

 

“Me.” He confirmed with a slight grimace.

 

“My Lady, it is not what you think. Loki is not the same man who once attacked this world and I need the assistance of an Avenger who is not predisposed to hate him.” Thor explained.

 

“You kidnapped me you, killed my Gelato and took me here because….” You demanded, shooting a furtive look at Loki as you tried to not be obvious about huddling into the coat he’d placed on your shoulders.

 

“I… I didn’t kill anyone?” Thor answered, his face twisting up into guilt and confusion and you could see him replaying the scene of your kidnap in his mind to remember if he’d accidentally killed someone called Gelato.

 

“Gelato is a Midgardian dessert.” Loki said dryly, looking between you and Thor judgementally.

 

He was disappointed that Thor had killed the dessert and thought you were an idiot for being upset about it. You meanwhile were regaining sensation in your outer limbs and the panic about what the journey had done to your hair set in.

 

“I need your help in convincing the other Avengers of my brothers innocence.” Thor pleaded.

 

“Nah.” You said with a shrug.

 

“Nah… nah?” Loki repeated.

 

“It means no.” Thor helpfully explained.

 

“I know what it means Thor, I am not an idiot.”

 

“I was only trying to be helpful brother.”

 

“I don’t need help from you, if I did I would ask.”

 

You slowly backed away from them, their bickering covering your retreat. They continued to argue as you backed around the corner, colliding with the real God of Mischief while one of his apparitions kept Thor distracted.

 

“Are you stalking me?” You demanded, stepping away from the tricky god.

 

“Not on purpose.” He said with a sly grin.

 

“Then why did your brother just kidnap me?”

 

“I did not send him for you, though I would be lying if I had not hoped you would be the one he chose to bring.” He told you.

 

“Does he know? Do any of them know?” You hissed.

 

“Your secret is safe.” Loki purred.

 

You ducked your head around the corner to make sure Thor was still preoccupied before with a wicked grin, you grabbed a handful of Loki’s shirt and dragged him down to your level. He came all too willingly, his smirking lips connecting with your own.

 

“Alright Thor, I’ve thought about and yes, I will help you clear Loki’s name.” You heard yourself announce.

 

You made a low noise of confusion in the back of your throat and opened your eyes to see… yourself? You were standing in the centre of the parking lot with your arms crossed.

 

“Oh you sneaky bastard.” You muttered.

 

Loki just chuckled lowly and moved his lips to the tender skin of your throat and quickly distracted you from his scheming while your doppelgänger signed you up to Thor’s cause.

 

~~~~~~~~~Two Days Later~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Thankyou coming to this emergency family meeting.” You greeted once all the team had gathered in the common room.

 

“I was told there was doughnuts!” Clint said, still looking around hopefully, even though he knew deep down you’d lied.

 

“She told me there was doughnuts as well.” Sam said with narrowed eyes.

 

“She told me you fell over and she was going to play the footage for us.” Bucky said to Sam.

 

“Actually that part wasn’t a lie.” You admitted.

 

“What?” Sam said indignantly.

 

“You forgot to tie your shoelaces after sparring yesterday and Friday saw you fall over in the stairwell. We will all enjoy the footage after the meeting.” You told them in a brisk, professional tone.

 

“Alright, I think I speak for everyone here when I say we are willing to sit through whatever it is you have planned since we’ll be rewarded afterwards. So get on with it, we wanna see Wilson make an ass of himself.” Tony announced.

 

“Thankyou. Now, Avengers, Team-mates, friends, family… I have brought you all here to watch my very important presentation.” You said, setting up the projector.

 

“Oh god, she made slideshows.”

 

“Slide shows, pie charts, graphs, surveys… I’ve got it all baby.” You said gleefully, switching the projector on.

 

**WHY LOKI IS INNOCENT AND DESERVES A SECOND CHANCE.**

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Clint snapped.

 

“He isn’t and he doesn’t. Presentation over.” Tony agreed.

 

“Kid, you weren’t around back then. We met Loki, we fought him. He’s a villain.” Steve sighed, trying to kindly let you down.

 

“I’m intrigued.” Bucky announced and everyone looked uncomfortable.

 

“Buckinator, Loki’s fifty shades of crazy. He wasn’t brainwashed.” Tony said.

 

“Actually!” You said gleefully.

 

“Thor, what colour are Loki’s eyes?” You asked the god of thunder who was sat in the corner looking hopeful.

 

“Green.” He answered immediately.

 

“And as his brother, someone who grew up with him for a thousand years you can say this with absolute certainty?” You asked.

 

“I can M’lady.”

 

“Excellent.”

 

You switched to the first set of photo’s. A close up of Clint and Dr Selvigs eyes when they were under the influence of Loki’s sceptre before you showed them Loki’s eyes which were a more dulled blue.

 

Wanda, Vision and Bucky sat forward in their chairs, intrigued.

 

You then went on with the rest of the evidence, highlighting how every one of Loki’s actions had resulted in his defeat. He had deliberately and carefully orchestrated to assembling of The Avengers, even going so far as to make sure the Hulk was in play. You played footage taken from the hellicarrier and the tower to back up your claims, showed surveillance photo’s and testimony’s from Thor and yourself.

 

And the piece de resistance…

 

 

****

“This is not the face of someone who realises they are winning. This is Loki, realising that despite his efforts to manipulate The Avengers into defeating him, The Chatauri are wreaking havoc anyway.”

 

Everyone was silent as they pondered over what you had said.

 

“In conclusion, Loki wanted to lose. He masterminded his defeat, fighting off the mind control he himself was under. As such, he deserves the chance to make up for the events he was at the centre of. The defence rests.” You announced, sitting down next to Thor.

 

“She doesn’t even know Loki!” Clint said, gesturing to you.

 

“She doesn’t even go here.” You mimicked in a high pitched voice.

 

“Don’t mean girls me.” He grumbled.

 

“He’s got a point. Why are you so invested in this?” Steve asked you.

 

“Well… Remember about four months ago when Strange asked me to Tibet and pick up an artefact for him?” You began.

 

~~~~~~~~~~Four Months Ago~~~~~~~~~

 

“So what does that say?” You asked, frowning at the ancient dialect carved into the stone archway.

 

“It’s an warning. It means only a woman who’s blade has drunk of the blood of the guilty may pass.”

 

“Hardcore. I knew stabbing bad guys would pay off one day.” You sniggered.

 

“Quite… now, if you wouldn’t mind going in and collecting The Sword of Conquest.” Doctor Strange sighed impatiently.

 

“And once I do that, you two will hold up your end of the bargain?” You checked.

 

“Once we have the sword. Strange confirmed.

 

“M’kay.” You said and lithely skipped through the archway, pausing on the otherside.

 

Nothing happened. You weren’t struck down by lightning, the temple didn’t crumble around you and Strange looked at you like you were an idiot. Which in his opinion, you probably were.

 

“BRB!” You called to him and made your way into the temple.

 

It pretty much looked like what you expected an Ancient Tibetan Temple would look like and it didn’t take you long to locate the deadly looking sword lying on the alter. You were a little disappointed it wasn’t encased in a boulder and you wouldn’t get your Excalibur moment.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Someone said as you reached for the sword.

 

You spun around, your eyes searching the shadows for the owner of the voice.

 

“Ok creepy guardian of the temple, I’ll bite. Why not?” You called.

 

“I am not a guardian of the temple, mortal.” He said, stepping into view.

 

“Well fuck.” You sighed.

 

When the trickster god who’d once tried a hostile takeover of your planet was stood in front of you, looking at you like you were a minor annoyance he was about to rid himself of your immediate thought shouldn’t have been

 

“Why did nobody tell me how panty droppingly sexy you were in person?”

 

His eyebrows shot up and you realized you’d spoken out loud. Oh well, maybe you could flirt your way out of this.

 

Never mind the fact that you couldn’t seduce a pancake, never mind an actual god.

 

“Wait, how did you get in here?”

 

“My blades have tasted many kinds of blood, guilty and innocent.” He said simply.

 

“Fair enough but….” You trailed off, deliberately checking him out.

 

“A simple illusion to trick the temple into seeing me as a woman.”

 

“Neat. So what do you want with the sword and why shouldn’t I pick it up?” You asked him.

 

“If you try to take the sword without making an offering in return, the blade will drink of your blood.” He explained as he leaned over it, studying it.

 

“What kind of offering?”

 

“Another blade, one still wet with the blood of the guilty.” He hissed and there was suddenly a knife at your throat.

 

“Look, hiding Bucky’s arm in Sam’s shower makes me an asshole but I’m hardly guilty.” You scoffed, calmly pushing the knife away.

 

“But you are guilty.” You added, tapping your own knife against the inside of his thigh, over his femoral artery.

 

“Impressive.” He noted dryly, surprised you’d gotten the drop on him.

 

“So how much blood we talking? Will a drop do? Because if so, I promise this won’t hurt… much.” You said, batting your eyelashes at him.

 

Your knife was suddenly pressed against nothing as he moved and you barely managed to lean back in time to avoid having his knife slashed across your throat.

 

“Guess we’re doing this the hard way.” You groaned.

 

And the fight was on.

 

You spent every day sparring with Super Soldiers and gods, more importantly, with The Black Widow. You held your own against him easily, though you failed to get the upper hand, you kept him form getting it either.

 

Until you didn’t. You slashed at him with your knife, the blade passing right through him. Too late you realised it was an illusion and you lost your balance as he grabbed your wrist and twisted, forcing you to drop the knife before he pushed you away. Your own momentum carried you forwards and you stumbled, only just manging to grab a hold of something to keep yourself upright.

 

Your arm landed on the alter, your hand brushing the hilt of the sword.

 

“Fuck!” You exclaimed in pain as a seemingly invisible blade sliced across your palm.

 

Your blood welled out of the cute, creeping along the stone alter and coating the metal blade of the sword and nothing you did slowed the bleeding. You clenched your fist and covered it with a scrap of material from your shirt but still the blood flowed, pulled out of your body by a mystical force.

 

You were going to be drained dry and there was nothing you could do to stop it.

 

The knife you’d dropped clanged against the stone, next to the sword that was killing you and you saw the red sheen of blood on the jagged edge.

 

Straight away, the cut on your palm closed and you looked behind you to see Loki standing there with wide eyes and blood dripping down his fingers.

 

He’s cut himself and made the offering, to save your life.

 

You didn’t hesitate to grab the hilt of the sword and swung it around, pressing the tip into his throat.

 

“You saved me. Why?” You gasped, still a little woozy from blood loss.

 

He started you down coldly, refusing to answer. You sighed and took the sword away from his throat and held it out to him.

 

“Take it.” You whispered.

 

“Why did you fight so hard for it only to hand it over now?” He demanded.

 

“I was collecting it for a sorcerer who promised me something in return. You gave me my life, that’s worth more. So take it.” You told him.

 

“There is a demon trying to escape to this realm that can only be held back by The Sword of Conquest. The Sorcerer Strange will need the sword, let him have it.” Loki snapped, turning on his heel and storming away.

 

“Is that why you wanted it? To stop the demon? Since when are you a hero?” You shouted after him.

 

“Make no mistake mortal, I am a monster. Just not the monster you think I am.”

 

“Take it.” You ordered, throwing the sword across the temple to him.

 

He caught it by the hilt, looking at you with a heavy gaze before he nodded once, curtly and disappeared.

 

~~~~~~~~~Today~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You told Strange that the sword wasn’t there when you went in.” Steve said, crossing his arms and giving you his patented look of deep disapproval.

 

“Strange also said someone used the sword to beat back the demon and save this realm from it’s evil. So I did the right thing by giving Loki the sword.” You argued.

 

“You never told me you had met my brother.” Thor said softly from beside you.

 

“Yeah, it seemed like a touchy subject.” You sighed.

 

“So Loki’s been on earth for months at least, apparently saving it.” Bucky pointed out, bringing the subject back around to the matter at hand.

 

“We don’t know what he’s been doing or what his reason are.” Clint argued.

 

“We do, because we are telling you.” You said, pointing between yourself and Thor.

 

“Even if Loki’s purposes were nefarious, he could have let her die.” Wanda said gently.

 

“I agree. From what we know, Loki did not need to save her.” Vision added.

 

“I have a question.” Sam interjected and everyone turned to look at him. “What did Strange promise you in return for the sword?” He asked.

 

“Icouldtryhiscapeon.” You mumbled.

 

“What?”

 

“I wanted to try his cape on ok?” You sighed.

 

“Ignoring the fact we have a literal child on the team… What do we do about Loki?” Tony asked, shaking his head at you in mock disappointment.

 

“Take a vote?” Natasha suggested.

 

“We aren’t taking a vote. We know Loki wanted that sword and he got it, how do we know saving her life wasn’t a part of his ploy to have her hand it over?” Steve asked.

 

“But he used it for the exact reasons Strange was going to use it.” Sam rebutted.

 

“True, but who knows what else the sword can do? What will he use it for next?” Steve wondered aloud.

 

“Thing is… Loki doesn’t have the sword anymore.” You interrupted with a sheepish expression.

 

“Please tell me you don’t have an ancient, mystical, powerful sword hidden under your bed?”

 

“I don’t have an ancient, mystical, powerful sword hidden under my bed.” You scoffed.

 

“It’s in the back of my closet.” You added.

 

“Are you kidding me?”

 

“Really?

 

“Can I see it?”

 

“Are you insane?”

 

“Listen! Enough ok? I’ve proved that there’s at least a strong possibility Loki wasn’t responsible for New York, not fully. Since then he saved my life, saved the world from untold evil and then even returned a powerful weapon to me. There are a lot of us on this team who got a second chance to do good. Now Thor and I are asking, _begging_ you to give Loki that chance. Just a chance. Please?” You asked, looking around the room and forcing every single one of them to meet your eyes.

 

“Before we decide, we have to know kid. Is there anything else you aren’t telling us?” Tony asked.

 

You took a deep breath,

 

“Well…” You let out a sharp, piercing whistle.

 

“Um, what?” Tony asked, wincing and rubbing his ear.

 

There was a rustling noise and several of the more trigger happy members of the team pulled their guns out and pointed them at the dark green stretch of material that was floating through the door.

 

“Is that what I think it is?” Sam asked, trying to keep a straight face as the material floated over to you and wrapped itself around your shoulders.

 

“It’s my cloak.” You said in a small voice.

 

“My brother gifted you an enchanted cloak… in his colours?” Thor asked reverently.

 

“Yes?”

 

“My lady, is my brother courting you? In Asgard, to present someone with a garment in one’s colours is of great significance.” Thor asked you.

 

“I’m going to ask you this once, and I want a straight answer alright? Are you having an affair with Loki?” Steve asked tentatively.

 

You felt all eyes in the room burning into you and the cloak, sensing your internal distress, wrapped itself snugly around your body.

 

A hundred memories flashed through your mind. Stolen kisses, his skin sliding against yours, his fingers wrapped in your hair, his name falling from your lips like a prayer…

 

“No, I’m not having an affair with him.”

 

You thought of whispered promises spoken into the night and the way his arms curled around you and held you while you slept. Of watching the beauty of the Northern Lights when he took you to Sweden and turning around to find him watching you with the same rapturous expression you’d given the sky. The way he smiled so freely when he would show you his magic and you’d react with excitement. The way he would shine with pride and burn with lust when you bested him an sparring match. You thought of all the adventures, the places he’d shown you in this world and the way he saw them in a new light through your eyes. You thought of the secrets he told you, his confessions of shame, his desire to be seen and heard, to be loved.

 

“I’m not having an affair with him. I’m in love with him.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~That Evening~~~~~~~~~

 

“Should I be running?” Loki asked without turning around as you approached him on the cliffs edge.

 

“Where would you go?” You asked him.

 

“Anywhere, if you come with me.” He said honestly, turning to face you.

 

“You want me to run away with you?”

 

“I wanted to be the man you deserved, but I knew the chances of your friends allowing it were slim. I know I have no right to ask you to leave your home but if I must leave this world I would rather not leave my heart behind. If you run with me I can show you the universe beyond these stars, I can show you it all.”

 

“Maybe one day Loki, but not today. The Avengers, this world… Its where I need to be. It’s where you need to be too.”

 

He looked taken aback and cautiously hopeful.

 

“They will allow me to join them?”

 

“There are about a thousand and one conditions but… yes. Welcome to The Avengers Loki Odinson.”

 

He didn’t answer with words, he answered with a kiss that conveyed everything he wanted to say. Into the searing kiss he poured his joy, his hope, his trepidation… _his love_.


	19. No Good Deed (Steve x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @adeleoctobre who gave me the lovely request… 
> 
> Hey, I don’t know if you would want to write that but just an idea that crossed my mind. Reader is on the more administrative and diplomatic kind of thing, like relations with the UN… The avengers don’t understand why they need her or the amount of work and stress she is under… I don’t know if that would interest you or what ship would be good with that, it’s mostly an idea 😅

You weren’t egotistical enough to think you could singe-handedly change the world but you wanted to a part of the change. You wanted to be one of the people that broke on of the spokes on the wheel and stopped the endless cycle of corruption. You wanted to stand up for the little guy. It’s why you studied politics, why you moved to Washington and took on unpaid internships, fetched coffee for bastard politicians and made sure to schedule their dinners with their wives and their mistresses on different evenings, never overlapping.

 

You needed to be in the game before you could really start playing you told yourself. Keep your head down, work hard, don’t make any noise until you’re in a position where they have to listen.

 

But your years of patience didn’t pay off, they seeped into your bones, making you brittle and bitter.

 

 _The Sokovia Accords._ They were the bane of your existence. All your carefully thought out arguments and research against them had been twisted and manipulated by your bosses and suddenly you were the woman who anticipated problems before they happened. Steps were taken to cover up and hide everything you’d been afraid of, pre-emptive press statements were drafted to cover the backlash you’d warned them of.

 

_“We aren’t stopping potential threats, we’re causing them. We make people sign their names, put them on a list and there will be blowback. Before you know it we have Enhanced individuals accusing us of waging war and they will fight back.” You warned._

_“You’re right. We need to make sure we have access to our own Enhanced individuals. People with these abilities have a duty to use them as well, let’s make sure that’s in The Accords. The UN needs to be able to use these assets.”_

You tried to stop it and you ended up making it worse. You’d worked your way up the chain of command to make a difference, naively thinking that the more power you gained, the less power the big guys would have over you.

 

You weren’t one of the people who was breaking the wheel, you were just another spoke on the infernal thing.

 

And to make sure they’d really rubbed the salt into the wound, your bosses gave you the worst possible assignment.

 

On-Site Accords Liaison to The Avengers.

 

Between Tony Stark constantly hanging up on Secretary Ross or putting him on hold, and Captain Rogers having defied the accords for months on end before he and his friends were pardoned and brought home, The UN had decided they needed someone at the base with the team. That was where you came in. Begrudgingly.

 

Very begrudgingly. But it wasn’t like they wanted you there either. They made that clear from the get-go, with their overly stiff and formal hello’s, their watchful eyes and resentful remarks.

 

Some were worse than other. Tony Stark, who had spear-headed the Accords but didn’t like beaurocrats, went out of his way to be as childish as possible. He was late for meetings, spoke over you, handed in sloppy reports and even his AI had been programmed to randomly close doors on you, stop the elevator at the wrong floor, ‘forget’ to pass on messages. Stark alone had doubled your already considerable workload.

 

Then there was The Black Widow. She was extremely polite, always smiling at you and offering to pour you a cup of coffee when you passed each other in the kitchen. But her eyes were cold and calculating, and frankly terrifying. Every encounter with her left the hairs on the back of your neck standing on end and you went out of your way to avoid her. Which was probably what she wanted. At least her reports were always succinct, if a little descriptive about the violence.

 

Captain Rogers was the worst. His old-school charm and manners held him back from ever being cruel or rude, but you knew what he thought of you. It was clear from the stiff body language, the way he would force himself to nod a greeting or just cross his arms and glare at you during meetings. Getting him to hand in his reports was like trying to get blood out of a stone.

 

The only person who treated you with any measure of respect was Colonel Rhodes and even that was nothing more than professional.

 

You were alone in a world that you were making a worse place, doing a job you resented and loathed by the people you respected most of all. But what could you do? Explain to them you were on their side? They would never believe you, hell, you wouldn’t have believed you either.

 

You were tied up in bureaucratic tape though and no matter how desperately you wanted to scream and rage and tell Secretary Ross to go fuck himself with a rusty pitchfork, you couldn’t. So you did what you had always done, the only thing you could do. You held your head up, took all the shit and kept shovelling it.

 

“The UN wants a team to go to London and…”

 

“Sightsee?” Captain Rogers asked coldly, raising a challenging eyebrow at you.

 

Most ‘missions’ were recon, spying, _sightseeing_.

 

“Collect information.” You continued, as if he hadn’t spoken.

 

“Fine. Next time just email us all the information or have Friday relay it, there’s no reason for you to be here.” He said and you had to hold yourself back from visibly flinching at his words.

 

“No reason for me to be where I’m not wanted you mean?” You asked coolly, collecting the files scattered around and piling them in your arms.

 

The team had been walking out of the meeting but at your words they paused and looked back curiously, and that was what had alerted you to what you had said. You hadn’t mean to speak aloud but if you were honest, you were too mentally exhausted to put any effort into being polite anymore. So you just finished collecting your things and breezed past them all, ignoring them.

 

You didn’t see them again until four days later, when they returned from their mission gone wrong.

 

They had decided against observing and taken a more hands on approach, taking down the alien tech dealing base. To say the UN were pissed was an understatement.

 

You could hear Secretary Ross yelling from the hallway as you hurried down it, slipping into the meeting room unnoticed.

 

“On who’s orders did you decide that you could take down the base, rather than gather intel like you were instructed?” Secretary Ross demanded.

 

“Mine.” You said quickly, autocratically, before anyone could say anything else that would land them in more hot water.

 

“Yours?” Ross said derisively, looking at you for the first time since you entered the room.  

 

“With all due respect sir, pre-emptively taking care of a problem before it becomes an issue is what I’m good at, it’s why you gave me this job.” You said bitterly.

 

“And you thought that The Avengers needed to act, rather than observe did you?”

 

“I did.” You said firmly.

 

You saw Ross turn over the information in his mind, weighing up his anger against your record.

 

“Fine. I trust your judgement.” He said, with just a hint of nastiness in his tone.

 

The Avengers all studiously ignored you as Ross took a deep breath and nodded once.

 

“Dismissed.” He grumbled.

 

You turned on your heel and vacated the meeting swiftly. You didn’t want to stick around incase Ross came up with any more questions that you would have to think of convincing lies for, you needed time to come up with the story and put it into a report, changing the teams reports to match yours.

 

The way you’d been doing for months without them knowing.

 

“Why did you take the blame?” Steve demanded as you ran into your office, his hand stopping the door from closing behind you.

 

You hadn’t even realised he’d been following you.

 

“Because I could.” You sighed.

 

“What did you mean, pre-emptively taking care of a problem before it becomes an issue is what you’re good at?” He asked.

 

Your shoulders dropped and you hung your head as all the fight drained out of you.

 

“I told the UN that there would be a backlash from enhanced individuals that didn’t want to sign the Accords. It’s why there’s a provision in them that The UN can call on anyone at any time to use their abilities for whatever The UN see’s fit.” You admitted.

 

“You’re the reason that people are being drafted? You turned civilians into soldiers? You did that?” Steve spat furiously at you.

 

“Yes, I did.” You said coldly.

 

“Does free will mean nothing to you? Or do you really not see Enhanced Individuals as people?”

 

“Apparently I don’t.”

 

“How could you do that?” He asked.

 

How indeed.

 

“You ruined lives. I hope you’re happy with yourself, ma’am.”

 

“Happy?” You snapped, looking up at him with so much anger that he looked taken aback.

 

“You think I’m happy? I never wanted to do this Captain, I was trying to stop the Accords. I was naive and stupid, so convinced that I could make a difference. I thought I could change people’s minds, show them why this was a bad idea but all I did was give them worse ideas. My legacy will forever be this, putting people on a fucking list. My fucking hubris, my good intentions all led to me being the thing I hated most in the world. I don’t blame any of you for hating me, I fucking hate myself but don’t think I don’t know I’m a monster, don’t think I don’t lie awake at night feeling the full weight of my sins.” You raged, all your frustration pouring out of you.

 

When the dam breaks, there’s always going to be some damage. And suddenly it all came spilling out of you, the helplessness, the frustration, the self-loathing. A garbled scream of fury and angst rose in your throat and you couldn’t swallow it back down, releasing a yell that sounded like a wounded animals you slammed your fists down onto the desk with a loud, echoing thump.

 

“I wanted to do _good_!” You screamed.

 

Abruptly, the anger whooshed out of you and you were left hunched over the desk, your shoulders shaking with unrepressed misery.

 

“I just wanted to do good.” You repeated in a whisper, too far gone down the well of emotion you’d been drowning in for years to try and stop the tears burning in your eyes.

 

When the first sob tore free you were so consumed by the pain and the freedom that came with finally releasing it that you barely registered the large hand that came to rest between your shoulder blades. The tears fell freely, splashing onto the wooden desk and that was when Steve Rogers rested against the edge of the desk and pulled you out of your hunched position over it, guiding you into his arms so he could close them around you and hold you while you fell apart.

 

You cried for the person you could have been, the things you should have done and the innocent people your cowardice had hurt. You cried because you needed it, because you’d locked it all inside for so fucking long and you couldn’t contain it any longer. You cried because he was comforting you and he should have been hating you like you deserved.

 

“I’m sorry.” You whimpered.

 

“I believe you.” He said soothingly, rubbing his hands over your shoulders in an attempt to calm you.

 

You stepped back from him, wrapping your arms around yourself and ducking your head to cover your embarrassed expression.

 

“I need to write up my report for Ross.”

 

“You should send it to us so we can make sure our reports match.” He said with a nod.

 

“Just send me them, I’ll make the adjustments as necessary.” You said dismissively.

 

A speculative look passed over his face as he regarded you before he nodded and left the room.

 

You collapsed onto your chair, thoroughly spent. But, you had a job to do and so you did what you had always done. Straightened your spine, threw back your shoulders and got on with it.

 

To your shock, over the next few hours you received several emails. Every member of the team submitted their mission reports to you, promptly. Even Stark. You felt some of the tension in your shoulders release at this little bit of stress being removed from your overfilled plate and went through them all with a fine tooth comb, making sure they all had the added detail of receiving the order to Engage from you directly. By the time you finished and forwarded them edited reports to The Un, the sun had long since slipped below the horizon and you were in need of coffee before you finished up for the day.

 

Grabbing your mug you made your way to the communal kitchen, hoping it was empty. It was not.

 

“We’ve been waiting for you.” Natasha said as soon as you walked in.

 

The team all looked up from their various seats around the room. Apparently they were also knee deep in paperwork because their were boxes and boxes of files scattered around.

 

“You know where my office is, there’s no need to wait for me to emerge to seek out coffee.” You said wryly, saluting her with your mug.

 

“We knew you had a fuckton of paperwork to do, thanks to us, so we didn’t want to disturb you.” Barton said, pouring coffee into your mug for you.

 

“We know what you’ve been up to little miss Un.” Stark said teasingly.

 

“You’re going to have to elaborate on that Mr Stark, I do a lot.” You answered.

 

“More than you should. We’ve been going through all our mission reports since you arrived. Want to know what we found?” Sam Wilson asked.

 

“It appears you have been subtly changing details in our submitted reports, making sure everything was in line with The UN’s demands.” The Vision said, clearly not understanding that the question was rhetorical.

 

“So what?” You sighed.

 

“So what? So what she asks? You’ve just been casually watching our backs for months and none of us had any idea.” Sam said derisively.

 

“What we’re trying to say is, we know that you’ve been helping us and we’re sorry we didn’t realise it sooner.” Steve cut in.

 

You should have been relived, elated even. But you were numb and tired and frankly, it was too little, too late.

 

“Apology accepted.” You said blankly, walking away before anymore could be said on the matter.

 

Thankfully, nobody followed. You weren’t angry or bitter about the way they’d treated you and you weren’t happy or grateful about the apology. You were just tired.

 

You were stuck in a rut of just doing your job and nothing else and that was what you kept doing in the following days. But there were little differences that you came to notice that slowly but surely loosened the constant knot in your stomach.

 

Friday was infinitely more helpful, passing along messages, getting you to the right floor without you having to ask, casually reminding you that you’d been working for hours and should get some food.

 

Reports were submitted in a timely manner, usually in person instead of emailed. Sam Wilson and Clint Barton always bringing a mug of coffee for you when they handed theirs in.

 

Natasha and Steve were the biggest change, their attitudes warming considerably to you. Casual, yet heartfelt greetings were tossed your way when you passed by them, and genuine enquiry’s as to how you were doing.

 

It took time for things to change, you were so deep into your little pit of misery that you couldn’t quite come up for air straight away but eventually you did.

 

“Sup girl?”

 

“That better be a big ass cup of coffee Wilson, do you have any idea how much rewriting I had to do to try and justify you fighting a helicopter with your bare hands?” You snapped playfully, smirking at him.

 

He threw back his head and laughed, passing the mug to you.

 

“But you were a little impressed when you read it, right?” He asked.

 

“Was on the edge of my seat the whole time.” You admitted, shaking your head fondly at him.

 

“Latest mission was pretty straightforwards, shouldn’t be too much editing to be done in this one.” He informed you, handing it over.

 

“I’ll just put it here, next to this highly classified file.” You remarked ‘accidentally’ knocking the file to the ground.

 

He played along and picked it up for you, eyes scanning over the information.

 

“Hmm.” He said, grinning at you as he handed it back.

 

“Be a shame if somebody saw that and warned Cap to get a lawyer to defend Barnes _publicly_ , before the UN could make a big deal out of this.” You mused.

 

“Yeah, real shame. You know that eventually Ross is going to figure out what you’ve been up to right? Not that we don’t all appreciate your help kid, but are you prepared for the backlash that’s eventually going to be coming down on you?” He asked in concern.

 

“Going to be a mighty crying shame when Ross finds out that he coincidentally found out on the same day I got offered a job by Stark.” You sent a knowing grin at him and winked.

 

“So you’ve got a back-up plan? Listen, we just don’t want to see you hurt.”

 

“It’s all been worked out Sam, trust me. Pre-emptive strikes are my thing after all.”

 

You were finally doing some good, protecting the protectors and you knew that one day it would all come crashing down around you but you didn’t care. You weren’t alone anymore, you were part of a team.

 

“This might have to wait till tomorrow.” You said, glancing at the clock and tapping his report.

 

“Oh, got a hot date?” He teased.

 

“Matter of fact, yes I do.” You said smugly, your words coinciding with the knock at your office door.

 

“You ready sweetheart?” Steve asked, a warm, excited smile gracing his features.

 

Yes, Steve Rogers had been the biggest change recently. His concern for you grew into something more and the comfort you found in his arms strengthened your soul. The hours he spent in your office, helping you rig the system had slowly become filled with longing glances and wondering thoughts. His chair always seemed to end up a little closer to yours every time he visited, his hugs lasted a little longer until one day his lips had sought out yours and it felt so right, so natural, so wonderful. You hadn’t looked back since.

 

“Aye aye Captain.”


	20. Secret Samaritan (Bucky x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @myfinalbraincell who requested - Bucky x reader where she helps out the team on missions without their knowledge. Bucky could be the only one to notice when bullets don’t hit their mark and targets are taken out by what seems like nothing. Perhaps he decides to investigate further and finds her injured and needing help after a rougher mission?

You huffed, taking the stairs two at a time.

 

You made it into the room with 90 seconds until targets arrived on the scene and got to work. Dropping your case on the table you clicked it open and pulled out the clear plastic looking film and peeled it from its backing, carefully smoothing it over the street facing window.

 

Now you could strip naked and do the macarena in front of the window if you wanted and nobody on the street would see a damn thing. Not that you had time for that. The film you’d used was one sided, meaning anyone on the other side of the glass would see nothing but an empty room but your view was unobstructed.

 

You settled onto the floor in front of the window sill and began watching the street below with vested interest. Your targets stepped out of the bland office building right on schedule, carrying an innocuous looking briefcase. A quick glance around and your well trained eye identified the sixteen seemingly random citizens who were situated in prime position to defend the two people with the briefcase as they moved down the street.

 

Where the hell were The Avengers? They should have arrived by now. Your entire plan banked on Earth’s mightiest not being late.

 

Just as you were coming to terms with the fact that you were going to have to abandon the plan and play it by ear you spotted someone walking down the street towards the two men and despite the realistic brunette wig, you recognized the Black Widow.

 

Thank God.

 

You watched as the briefcase holder slowed down, realizing something was wrong and then all hell broke loose. Avengers descended on the scene, some from the sky, some from the building on the street and the fight was on. You unholstered your gun and took aim, watching and waiting.

 

Anyone else would have used a sniper rifle from this distance, but you didn’t need it.

 

Every shot you took was carefully calculated to account for the glass in front of you that was unable to shatter due to the film over it, the wind resistance, distance and most importantly…. You made sure nobody was watching where you were firing from.

 

By the time the Agents were all dead, incapacitated and arrested and Iron Man picked up the briefcase, you were safely ensconced in the crow of civilians, as if you’d been there all along. The high tech film you’d used was rolled up in your bag, the window shattered to look like the bullets had come from outside and not inside, a bullet embedded in the wall to sell the story in case anyone checked.

 

Another successful mission.

 

You slipped away from the scene unnoticed, leaving the cleanup to the heroes.

 

“Really man?” Sam sighed.

 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked, coming over to Bucky and Sam who were arguing about something yet again.

 

“He thinks they were here again.” Sam said in exasperation.

 

“Steve at least four of these Hydra Agents were shot by someone who wasn’t on our team.” Bucky said, turning to him.

 

“Bucky, The Samaritan doesn’t exist. Every time you think they were here we’ve never found any evidence of it.” Steve said placatingly.

 

“They exist.” Bucky snapped, storming away to go over the street with a fine tooth comb, determined to find something that proved he was right.  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You pushed a hand into your bleeding side, trying to stem the blood flow as you limped away. You were damn lucky you hadn’t been caught this time and you hoped your luck held out enough to make sure you didn’t die.

 

At least if you did, you could die knowing you’d taken a bullet meant for a hero.

 

You held onto your bleeding side as best you could and kept your head down, knowing if anyone saw you they would just assume you were drunk and stumbling. You needed to get somewhere safe but you couldn’t go far. You hated that you were having to settle down so close to the scene but you needed to look at your wound sooner rather than later so begrudgingly you kicked out the glass window of an abandoned warehouse and slunk inside.

 

 

Bucky _knew_ The Samaritan had been there, he just knew. He’d had four agents on him, barely holding them off and when he’d heard the two gunshots behind him he hadn’t even spared a glance until he’d killed the last of the four Hydra assholes. There was a dead agent behind him and a small puddle of blood between him and the corpse, blood droplets leading away from the scene. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that someone had jumped in to take a bullet meant for his unprotected back and killed the shooter.

 

None of the rest of the team were shot so it had to be The Samaritan, he was absolutely sure of it. But he was the only person who believed you existed, he was the only person who noticed enemies being taken out by a seemingly invisible force, bullets coming from directions where they didn’t have shooters.

 

This time, something had gone wrong. You had made a mistake and he was going to exploit it. He was going to prove once and for all that you were real.

 

“Steve, I’m going to check something out. I’’ll be back.” He said into his comms, pulling it out before Steve could object.

 

He quickly followed the trail of blood to the edge of the scene and onto the street. It took him a few moments to spot a single drop of blood on the pavement to the right and he turned that way. He knew that he couldn’t rely on the breadcrumb trail for long but he also knew that if you were bleeding and injured, you couldn’t have gone far. If you had a car or vehicle close by you’d head for it but from the amount of blood he’d seen, you weren’t in a state to drive so he kept his eyes peeled for anyone sitting in a parked car.

 

When he turned a corner he let out a growl of frustration. Where now? How was he supposed to know which way you’d gone?

 

He could see that the path ahead lead to a street of shops, bookstores and café’s. If he turned he would be in a warehouse district. This area was kind of run down, which meant there would be more that one empty or abandoned warehouse close by and if he was in your position, that’s where he would head.

 

He stayed silent and to the shadows as he prowled through the district, keeping all his senses on high alert as he hunted his prey. It didn’t take long for his honed skills to pick up on the blood smeared across the bricks underneath a broken window and a small thrill ran through him.

 

He had them, he had The Samaritan in his grasp. Sam and Natasha’s days of mocking him were done.

 

Except what he found in the abandoned warehouse wasn’t a cause for celebration at all. Huddled in a corner, surrounded by a pool of blood was quite possibly the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. He’d built up a vision in his mind of the mysterious figure who’d been in the peripheral of his vision for months, taunting him but he’d been so far off the mark it was laughable. Even as he rushed over to you, he was cursing his own stupidity.

 

You weren’t some cocky, arrogant, wannabe hero at all. You were someone who’d literally taken a bullet for him and slipped away without even thinking of asking for help and now you were bleeding out in a dank, grimy warehouse.

 

And he’d ripped his comms out so he couldn’t call for help.

 

As soon as he knelt down beside you he could see the aborted attempt you’d made at administering medical attention to yourself before you became to weak to continue.

 

“Hi.” You whispered softly, your voice barely more than a breath.

 

He hadn’t even realized you were still conscious until you spoke and it made him tear his gaze away from the wound in your side to your eyes.

 

 _She’s bleeding, nearly dying, stop gazing adoringly into her eyes you fucking moron._ He internally berated himself, quickly unzipping his coat and ripping a wad of materiel from his shirt to press into the bullet hole.

 

“Hey there sweetheart, looks like you got yourself banged up real good huh?” He asked.

 

The corners of your lips twitched in response and even though the situation was far from appropriate he found himself wondering, if that fleeting smile could make butterflies erupt in his stomach, what would happen if he was to make you really smile.

 

“The bullet still in there?” He asked and you nodded weakly.

 

“Well since that bullet was meant for me I’m afraid you’re going to have to come with me so I can get it out of you.” He said, sliding his arms under you and easily picking you up.

 

He held you carefully, cradling you to his chest so he didn’t jostle you too much.

 

He’d spent months infuriated by your existence but right now the only thing he cared about was getting you back to the quinjet where Banner could save your life.

 

“Am I in trouble?” You mumbled into his chest and even though it was faint, he could hear the panic in your voice.

 

“Not at all. I won’t let anything happen to you ok? I swear.” He replied as he carried you out of the warehouse.

 

“You don’t even know me.” You berated him.

 

“Sure I do doll, you’re The Avengers Guardian Angel.” He said cheerfully.

 

It was the truth, he saw that now. He’d just been annoyed because you were alluding him but the truth was you weren’t taunting him by hiding in the shadows, you were looking after him, after all of them, watching their backs. Maybe you didn’t want to be discovered because you had people in your life you needed to keep safe, maybe you were just shy, didn’t really matter. He’d been an asshole and he felt guilty.

 

“I’m no Angel Sergeant.” You protested.

 

“You sure? You look an awful lot like one.”

 

“Are you flirting with me?” You scoffed, raising your head just enough to look at him.

 

“Just speaking the truth doll.” He said, shooting a soft smile down at you.

 

Your hands were pressing the material he’d torn off his shirt into the bullet wound but it was already soaked through with blood and he quickened his pace. You pallor was becoming worriedly ashen and your eyelashes were fluttering against your cheeks as you tried to stay conscious.

 

“Stay with me babydoll, we’re almost there.” He said.

 

He was distantly aware of the strange looks he was garnering from people on the street as he carried you in his arms back to the scene but he didn’t give a damn.  

 

“How many terms of endearment do you think you can call me before I pass out?” You asked with a breathless laugh.

 

“You don’t get to pass out until I get you back to the doctor Angel, you hear me?” He ordered.

 

“Yessir.” You mumbled.

 

“And then when you’re safe, you can tell me your name, and your story, maybe over dinner?” He asked.

 

He was pushing his luck but honestly, he couldn’t care less. He needed to know more about you, the mysterious Good Samaritan, his little Angel.

 

“Did you just ask me on a date?”

 

“Depends, are you going to say yes?” He asked cheekily.

 

“Well I did take a bullet for you, seems only fair you at least take me to dinner.” You agreed as he finally made it to the quinjet.

 

He gently lowered you down as Bruce came bustling over.

 

“GSW to the lower abdomen, bullets still in there and she’s lost a lot of blood.” He told the doctor.

 

To his credit, Bruce didn’t even question who she was or where she’d come from, he just jumped into action, muttering under his breath about how he wasn’t this kind of doctor.

 

“Take good care of her doc, I owe her a date.” He said, smiling down at you as you finally slipped into unconsciousness.

 

“Bullet missed all her major organs by the looks of things, if we can get her into the cradle in the next hour she should recover just fine.” Bruce said aloud as the high tech equipment scanned you.

 

“Bucky! Where the hell were you?” Steve demanded worriedly as he hurried onboard.

 

“You catch your Samaritan, Barnes?” Natasha sniggered, coming up behind Steve and looking over at your sleeping form as Bruce patched you up.

 

Bucky followed her gaze and smiled secretly to himself.

 

“Her? No, she’s a civilian who got hit by a stray bullet. Don’t worry though, I’m going to catch that damn good Samaritan one day and prove they exist.”


End file.
